Minerva y Albus: La verdad
by WoodyMin
Summary: 10 años después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, decide contar la verdad de su relación en un libro, apoyada por Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, Minerva cuenta su amor con Albus, su vida juntos y su muerte. ADMM
1. Chapter 1

Agosto de 2007

Hermione Granger se apareció frente a una cabaña en Escocia, ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.

Su marido Ron la estaba esperando en su casa con su hija Rose de un año, para cenar luego del trabajo, pero algo surgió y era necesario hacer una parada antes.

Tocó la puerta y esperó, Minerva McGonagall abrió la puerta

"viniste" sonrió besando su mejilla

"como no iba a venir Minerva!" dijo Hermione entrando a la casa "con lo que decía la carta!"

"tampoco es algo tan grave querida" dijo su vieja profesora de Transformación, ambas se sentaron en los sofás, una frente a otra.

"no grave, importante, estas segura?" preguntó

Minerva la miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza "si, si creo que es el momento"

"yo te lo sugerí hace años, no pensé que ibas a considerarlo después de tanto tiempo, han pasado..."

"10 años" terminó Minerva "hace 10 años murió"

Hermione asintió y no dijo nada, todavía veía dolor en los ojos de Minerva

"como está Rose?" preguntó Minerva pensando en su nieta.

"muy bien, ya esta aprendiendo a caminar, al menos se sostiene en sus piernas" explicó con un brillo en sus ojos.

"debo ir a verla, estuve muy ocupada estas semanas con Hogwarts y la extraño"

"ella también extraña a su abuela Min" dijo Hermione, y el corazón de Minerva se derritió

"estas segura que a Molly o a tu madre no le molesta que me llame abuela?" preguntó Minerva con preocupación, Hermione se levantó y se sentó junto a ella pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

"eres mi madre mágica Min, ya te lo he dicho, eres la abuela de mi hija"

Minerva apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y apretó su mano, fue increíble como creció su relación luego de la guerra.

Antes, durante su estancia en Hogwarts, Minerva había apreciado mucho a la niña, se intereso en ella, tanto que en su 3er año le pidió a Albus especialmente que le diera un permiso para otorgarle un giratiempos, a partir de ese año Minerva y Hermione se juntaban a tomar el té algunas tardes, todo con mucho respeto por supuesto, pero ambas disfrutaban de ese momento. Minerva se veía muy reflejada en Hermione, ella no era hija de muggles pero había venido de una familia que ocultaba su magia, Hogwarts era un nuevo mundo, al igual que Hermione amaba leer y tenía pocos amigos. Pero su verdadera amistad surgió luego de la guerra, Hermione había vuelto para terminar su ultimo año, Minerva comenzaba como directora y Hermione estaba sin Harry ni Ron, sin darse cuenta cada día que pasaba se volvían más unidas, hasta que se hizo una costumbre pasar todos los viernes juntas luego de la cena, jugar al ajedrez, hablando o bebiendo algo. Cuando Hermione terminó la escuela siguieron viéndose, quizás no tan seguido por la vida de ambas pero si cada vez que podían, almorzando, cenando o tomando el té.

Ésta relación logró que Minerva se una mucho a Harry Potter también, ella conocía mucho a sus padres, Lily y James, y tenía muchas historias para contar, lentamente y con el tiempo Minerva y Harry se volvieron muy unidos, tanto que Minerva los considera a Hermione y a Harry como sus hijos.

Minerva siempre sintió a sus cachorros Griffyndors como sus hijos, pero en el caso de Hermione y Harry los sentía como verdaderos hijos, nunca tuvo hijos pero ella creía que el amor que tenía por esos dos era el mismo de una madre a sus hijos y el que ellos le daban a ella el de un hijo a una madre.

"estas segura Min?" preguntó nuevamente Hermione

"si, completamente, se han dicho tantas mentiras a lo largo de los años y tantas sospechas, que creo que es hora de decir la verdad" contestó

"puedo ayudarte" dijo Hermione "debes ver en que formato vas a escribir, diario, primera persona, tercera" dijo con emoción "podemos hacerlo de muchas formas, como si estuvieras escribiendo la historia de otras personas o por épocas o por acontecimientos...!"

"gatito tienes muchas cosas que hacer entre el ministerio y tu bebé, no voy a pedirte que me ayudes"

"no no, quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudar" dijo con emoción "tengo tiempo, puedo hacerlo"

Minerva la miró y volvió a ver a la Hermione de 12 años emocionada por un nuevo hechizo, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Hermione chilló de emoción.

"hoy es tarde Mione, porque no vienes mañana y comenzamos" sugirió Minerva

"bueno mañana vengo" dijo levantándose

Minerva se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, se abrazaron y Hermione se alejó, Minerva la vio hasta que desapareció a unos metros. Levantó la vista y miró al cielo, era un noche hermosa, sin nubes y llena de estrellas, una brillaba particularmente. Minerva sonrió.

"lo hago por ti, tu siempre quisiste esto" susurró al aire "lo hago por nosotros" cerró los ojos y sintió como el viento movía sus cabellos y sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: me olvide de escribirlo en el cápitulo anterior, pero todo esto no es mío, todo le pertenece a la genía de J. . Por las dudas, como aclaración, todo lo escrito en _Cursiva_ es lo escrito en el libro de Minerva, en **Negrita** es lo escrito en el diario de Albus y la imprenta es el tiempo presente.

 _Minerva y Albus_

 _Muchos lo conocían como el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, el vencedor de Grindelwald, el único a quien Voldemort temía, el que descubrió los doce usos de sangre de dragón, Jefe del Wizengamot, el profesor de Transfiguración y el director de Hogwarts, pero para mí, Minerva McGonagall era Albus, a veces Dumbledore. Mi mejor amigo. Mi esposo._

 _Siempre se han dicho rumores en toda la escuela debido a nuestra relación como Director y Directora Adjunta, siempre he escuchado esos rumores, de si éramos pareja, de si estábamos juntos desde que yo era estudiante y él mi profesor, si teníamos hijos... pero siempre he hecho oídos sordos._

 _La única que sabe toda la historia soy yo y solo yo. Por eso quiero contarla ahora, 10 años después de su muerte siento que es el momento de hacerlo, Albus siempre decía que cuando la guerra terminara definitivamente, íbamos a decir la verdad, no porque le deba algo al mundo mágico, si no, porque él quería que todo el mundo mágico supiera que me amaba, quería que todos sepan que era el marido de Minerva McGonagall. Él quería esto. Y yo estoy lista ahora para cumplir uno de sus últimos sueños._

 _El comienzo_

 _Nací el 4 de Octubre de 1935 en Escocia, 54 años después de Albus, hija de un pastor Muggle y una bruja, vivíamos en una comunidad Muggle, no podíamos ejercer mucho la magia, por eso cuando llego mi carta de Hogwarts vi a mi madre llorar como nunca antes la había visto, pero no por orgullo si no por envidia._

 _Mientras yo tenía 5 años, Albus se convertía en profesor de Transfiguración y Jefe de Casa._

 _Mientras yo tenía 8 años, Albus descubría los 12 usos de la sangre de Dragón_

 _Mientras yo tenía 10 años, Albus se estaba enfrentando a Grindelwald._

 _El día que entré a Hogwarts por primera vez y pase por esas grandes puertas, no me alcanzaban los ojos para admirar el castillo. Íbamos en fila, cuando todos se detuvieron, yo me detuve chocando con mi compañero de adelante, levante la vista y lo vi. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Albus Dumbledore, era mi profesor de Transformación, y como costumbre era el que nos presentaba al Gran Salón y nos llevaba hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador. Durante mi calificación resulte ser un hatstall, el Sombrero estuvo 5 minutos decidiendo entre Revenclaw y Gryffindor._

 _A mis años en Hogwarts los recuerdo con gran cariño, Hogwarts fue y es mi hogar, entré a las 11 años y nunca me fui completamente._

 _En mi primer año descubrí que amaba la Transformación, y desmintiendo todas los rumores de que Albus y yo éramos pareja en mis años de escuela, nunca tuve un pensamiento impuro hacía él durante mis años en Hogwarts. Él era mi mentor, cuando notó mi amor hacia la transformación comenzó a prestarme libros y enseñarme hechizos avanzados._

 _A medida que iba creciendo, nuestra relación se iba estrechando, de alumno-profesor nos convertimos en amigos, todos los viernes, después de la cena, él me daba clases avanzadas de transformación y luego tomamos té o jugábamos al ajedrez._

 _Durante mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, me enseño a ser un animago, yo propuse la idea cuando estaba en 3er año, pero Albus me dijo que él diría cuando sea el momento. Lo dijo en mi cumpleaños, cumplía 17 años, estaba en la biblioteca media hora antes del toque de queda, se sentó a mi lado, me dio un regalo, cuando lo abrí era un libro de animagos, solo me dijo "el momento a llegado Minerva". Al año siguiente comenzamos, todos los días después de la cena debíamos trabajar._

 _Mi ultimo año fue el año más difícil, había alcanzado un récord impresionante, las mejores calificaciones en T.I.M.O.S y EXTASIS, fui Prefecta y Premio Anual, y gané un premio como Prometedora en Transformación. También jugué en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor pero ese año, en un partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, una falta me derribó de la escoba y me dejó con una conmoción cerebral, varias costillas rotas y un deseo de ver a Slytherin aplastado en el campo de Quidditch toda mi vida._

 _Albus siempre estuvo ahí, cuando estaba en la enfermería me visitaba casi a diario, el día que recibí el premio, estaba tan nerviosa que a mi amiga Pomona Sprout, que ya había terminado el colegio hace dos años, se le había permito acompañarme. Cuando subí al atrio y tuve que dar un pequeño discurso, recuerdo su mirada, él me alentaba sentado frente a mi, sin decir nada, solo mirándome. Veía el orgullo en sus ojos._

 _Siempre tuvimos esa conexión, no eran necesarias las palabras. Luego de la ceremonia y de los abrazos de mis padres y mis amigos, Albus se acercó hacía a mi, me dio la mano y un regalo, era una pequeña caja roja._

 _No la abrí hacia más tarde ese día, era mi ultimo día en Hogwarts, hacía semanas que me la pasaba recorriendo el colegio para no olvidarme ningún detalle. Me senté en mi cama, mis compañeras no estaban. Abrí la caja y era un collar, un circulo con un pequeño fénix y una pequeña esmeralda en el medio. Detrás tenía grabado "Minerva 1954"_

 _Minutos antes de que me fuera de Hogwarts, ya tenía todo empacado, todo estaba en los caballos, corrí hacía la oficina del director, dije la contraseña, la cual sabía porque todos los viernes iba, toque la puerta y entré tras escuchar su voz. Albus estaba parado mirando por la ventana, tiempo después comprobé que desde esa ventana se veía la entrada del colegio, donde los caballos estaban listos para partir en ese momento._

 _"Albus" dije acercándome a su lado, él me permitía llamarlo así, siempre y cuando estábamos solos, si no, era profesor Dumbledore. "ya debo irme pero antes quería despedirme"_

 _Él se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, no alcanzó a decir nada porque yo lo abrace "gracias" susurré "todo lo que logré este año fue gracias a ti, gracias"_

 _Él dijo que no, que era gracias a mi, luego de eso, me fui y no volví a pisar Hogwarts por 2 años, y a Albus lo vi solo una vez más._

 _Como dije, nunca vi a Albus como algo más que un amigo y mentor en todos esos años, pero sin embargo, siempre sentí una conexión hacía él. De igual forma en esa época yo estaba enamorada de un Muggle._

 _Siempre que hablábamos de esta época con Albus, él decía que no estaba enamorado de mí, ni nada por el estilo, pero no me veía como a los otros estudiantes, es decir, él ve en cada alumno un hijo, en mi no veía eso, si no que veía un amigo._

 _Nuestra relación no estaba ni por cerca de comenzar, fuimos amigos muchos años, antes de que algo sucediera. Lamentablemente solo estuvimos casados 7 años y 3 de novios, pero en esos 10 años vivimos una relación que personas no logran en 40 años. Nos amamos mucho._


	3. Chapter 3

"escribiste mucho para una sola noche" dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de leer

"estaba inspirada" dijo Minerva, estaba sentada en el sofá con Rose en su regazo

"es increíble mamá" dijo Harry sentado junto a Hermione, a veces Harry se permitía decirle mamá a Minerva, porque así lo sentía. Por mucho tiempo Molly fue lo único más cercano a una madre que tuve, hasta que comenzó acercarse a Minerva, no sabía como explicarlo pero sentía en Minerva, la madre que no tenía.

"vas hablar de nosotros?" preguntó Harry con emoción

Minerva levantó la vista y lo miró sin comprender "como?" preguntó

"digo, todas las cosas que pasaron durante nuestro 1er año, 2 año, o 3, 4 , 5 año"

"todos tus años en Hogwarts paso algo Harry" dijo Minerva y los 3 rieron "supongo que tendré que nombrarlos" dijo ella

"ahora sigue la parte que volviste a Hogwarts" dijo Hermione con emoción

"si, pero no voy a escribir sobre esos dos años que estuve en el ministerio, fueron bastante aburridos en realidad, vivía una vida monótona con Poppy en un departamento en Londres"

"no salías? te divertías?" preguntó Harry

"si, salíamos a veces, íbamos a un bar, pero no era feliz, conocí a alguien, por unos meses salí con un chico pero nunca evoluciono en nada, él eligió el trabajo sobre mí y se fue a vivir a Grecia, nunca lo volví a ver y a Albus también le sucedieron cosas, estaba de novio en esa época"

"que?" dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo, Rose sentada arriba de Minerva miró a su tío a su madre preocupada, Minerva solo rio.

"se llamaba Lysa Brown, era de , trabajaba en el ministerio, yo la conocía, no éramos amigas pero si compañeras, ella trabajaba en mi departamento pero en otra área, siempre me saludaba. Salieron casi un año, pero ella decidió terminar la relación." explicó

"por qué no es conocida esa historia?" preguntó Hermione "todos siempre lo etiquetaron como el soltero más codiciado"

"porque estuvieron ocultos, solo había rumores, creo que ella no soportó el secreto" explicó Minerva

 _Mi retorno a Hogwarts_

 _Luego de terminar el colegio, comencé a trabajar en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, eso hice durante dos años._

 _Mientras yo trabajaba y era miserable en Londres, Albus seguía como profesor de transformación y Jefe de Gryffindor, por esa época comenzó a salir con una señora, Lysa Brown, americana, claro que de esto me enteré después, de la boca de Albus._

 _Salieron durante un año y se conocieron en el Ministerio, ella trabajaba junto a mi en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica pero en el área de Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, yo sólo compartía el ascensor con ella. Muy amable, siempre que me veía me saludaba._

 _También durante ese año Armando Dippet, Director de Hogwarts, comenzó a enfermar y Albus comenzó a reemplazarlo cada vez más seguido. Esto también dificultó su relación con Lysa, ya que tenía demasiado trabajo. Además, que su relación era bastante secreta, debido a que alguien que odiara a Albus quisiera hacerle daño. Ella no soportó el secreto._

 _En Octubre del 1955 encontré a Albus nuevamente, más bien él vino a visitarme, yo compartía departamento con Poppy Pomfrey en Londres, ella estudiaba en San Mungo, el día de mi cumpleaños numero 20, hice una pequeña reunión en mi departamento. Al día siguiente, Albus se presentó en mi casa, con un regalo en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Pasamos todo el día juntos, poniéndonos al día, corrigiendo artículos de Transformación Hoy, me regaló un libro raro de Transformación, y me ofreció trabajar en Hogwarts, al menos como su ayudante, pero lo rechace. Creía que no era el momento. No era extremadamente feliz en el ministerio pero ganaba bien, y por esa fecha estaba de novia, algo que no terminó bien, ya que él me dejó y se fue a vivir a Grecia por trabajo._

 _Desde esa vez no volví a ver a Albus, deduce que se separó de Lysa porque ella volvió a ._

 _Al año siguiente me llegó una carta de Albus, volviendo a proponerme trabajar en Hogwarts, pero esta vez como profesora de Transformación, me costó aceptar pero no era feliz en Londres. Pensé que Hogwarts era mi hogar, siempre lo había sido y Albus era un buen amigo, por qué no?._

 _Deje mi departamento y me fui a Hogwarts, era Diciembre de 1956, luego de las vacaciones de Navidad, Albus ocupó el lugar como director de Hogwarts y yo como profesora._

 _Recuerdo estar muy nerviosa, volvía a Hogwarts pero de una manera diferente, mis nuevos colegas habían sido mis profesores. Al poco tiempo de Albus como director, él me nombró Jefa de Gryffindor, un gran orgullo para mi._

 _No nos veíamos tanto, a decir verdad, casi nada. Él se la pasaba en su oficina y salía para la cena, había mucho papeleo, mucho trabajo por el hecho de ser el nuevo director. Pero un día, yo había recibido una noticia personal, una persona que amaba, con la cual no podía estar, se iba a casar, la carta estaba escrita por mi madre, recuerdo estar sentada detrás de mi escritorio, en mi aula, llorando. No soy de llorar, pero el dolor de dos años reprimidos salió a flote, lloré como nunca en mi vida, hasta que sentí unos brazos que me envolvieron, levanté la vista y era Albus, había escuchado mi llanto desde afuera del aula. Enterré la cabeza en su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza._

 _Lo conté que era lo que me tenía mal y él me contó algo de su propia familia. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, éramos amigos pero nunca habíamos dicho algo tan profundo acerca de nosotros. Creo que ese día rompimos una barrera. Nos acercamos más._

 _A partir de ahí, nuestra relación se estrecho más y más, hasta que nos volvimos mejores amigos, sabíamos todo el uno del otro, todos los viernes, luego de la cena, jugábamos ajedrez en su oficina, o a veces paseábamos por el lago. Aquí comenzaron los rumores, por el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, incluso los profesores creían que estábamos juntos y cuando decíamos que no, nadie nos creía._

 _La verdad es que por esa época, no sentía nada por Albus, lo admiraba, lo quería como a un amigo, pero no lo amaba, tenía 22 años y todavía amaba a un amor de la adolescencia. También estaba mi ex-Jefe, él siempre había estado enamorado de mi pero yo nunca le correspondí. Albus me dijo una vez, cuando estábamos casados, que él tampoco sentía nada por mi, que se dio cuenta que me amaba cuando me case._

 _Las cosas siguieron de la misma manera por muchos años más,5 años después de haber llegado a Hogwarts, Albus me presentó como candidata para ser directora adjunta de Hogwarts, la junta lo aprobó y me convertí en su directora adjunta. Ahí comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos todavía, Albus era una persona muy desordenada y yo estaba detrás de él siempre, aunque era la subdirectora, a veces hacía cosas del director, él siempre tenía mucho papeleo y era yo quien lo ayudaba._

 _Uno no es consiente de los buenos momentos, toda esa época, antes de la guerra, fueron buenos momentos, la vida era tranquila, no temía por mis cachorros (mis alumnos de Gryffindor)_


	4. Chapter 4

_1era Guerra contra Lord Voldemort_

 _En 1970 la guerra comenzó definitivamente, aunque no todo el mundo mágico lo sabía, ese años se formó la Orden del Fénix, fundada por Albus para luchar contra Voldemort y sus Mortifagos, obviamente yo me uní, firme a su lado._

 _Toda guerra es terrible, pero lo triste de ésta era que Albus conocía a Voldemort, él lo había educado y no dejaba de culparse por eso, creyendo que podría haber hecho algo para impedir que se convierta en lo que se convirtió. Yo fui un gran apoyo para él en esos años, había reuniones con el ministerio casi todos los días, reuniones de la Orden, debíamos seguir enseñando, había que ocuparse de Hogwarts y del Mundo Mágico. Cada año que un nuevo curso se egresaba temía por sus vidas, porque algunos iban a unirse a la Orden, querían pelear, y yo no era nadie para evitarlo._

 _Casi todas las noches, Albus venía a mi habitación o yo a la de él y tomábamos el té, hablábamos de las cosas terribles de la guerra, pero también de otras cosas, no todo podía ser oscuro y tortuoso, había que distraerse, tener esperanza._

 _El 31 de Octubre de 1981, fue un día muy feliz para algunos, pero para mí y Albus fue un día terrible, James y Lily Potter habían muerto, ellos eran como hijos para nosotros, buenos muchachos, terriblemente buenos. Su pequeño Harry había vencido a Voldemort, gracias a un hechizo de amor de su madre. Se había quedado huérfano y debimos dejarlo con sus tíos muggles, personas despreciables! Esa noche que dejamos a Harry con sus tíos, yo estuve todo el día sentada, en mi forma de animago, frente a la casa de esos Muggles, observando su comportamiento, sus actitudes y no pude quedar más disgustada. Ese día terrible, Hagrid trajó al pequeño Harry en una moto voladora, yo lo estaba esperando hace horas y Albus había llegado hace algunos minutos. Albus nunca me dijo que vaya vigilar la casa, ni siquiera que esté en el momento de entregar a Harry, pero yo sabía que él me necesitaba, a Albus también le dolía dejarlo con esa familia. Despidirme de Harry fue algo muy duro para mí, tan pequeño, solo 1 año y había perdido a sus padres._

 _Nunca había peleando antes con Albus, habíamos tenido desacuerdos, si, pero nunca así, luego de que dejamos a Harry con sus tíos no le hablé a Albus por dos semanas, no podía creer que lo dejara con esos muggles, envés de buscarle una buena familia mágica o incluso dejarlo que yo lo críe. Finalmente Albus me explicó toda la verdad y tuve que pedirle perdón, todavía no me parecía correcto pero él tenía razón._

 _Por ese año, luego de la guerra y de que todo vuelva relativamente a la normalidad, mi ex-Jefe en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, quien se había vuelto en un querido amigo mío volvió a visitarme, hace ya unos años me pidió casamiento pero yo lo rechacé avergonzada, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, ese viejo amor de la adolescencia que me atormentaba se había ido completamente y yo estaba sola._

 _Tengo algo que confesar, durante los años de guerra, comencé a ver a Albus de otra manera, no de atracción pero si de cuidado, quería cuidarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él. Hubo una vez que se me cruzó fugazmente como sería si estuviera con Albus, ser una pareja, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció rápidamente, sabía que era imposible que él sienta algo por mí. Que equivocada estaba!_

 _En fin, Elphinstone Urquart volvió en Diciembre de 1981, y volvió a pedirme matrimonio mientras paseábamos por el lago, recuerdo que lo mire a los ojos cuando me propuso y mientras lo miraba pensaba "que dirá Albus", acepte, le dije que sí. Quería a Elphinstone pero no de la manera que amé a Albus._

 _Cuando le dije a Albus que me iba a casar, se quedo callado, luego lentamente sonrió y me abrazó brevemente me dijo "felicidades querida" y volvimos a nuestros trabajos._

 _Un año después de la muerte de Albus, cuando la guerra había finalizado, tome el coraje de acomodar todas sus cosas, las cuales eran un montón, saqué cajas y cajas de libros pero encontré unos particulares, debajo de la cama que nunca había visto, eran libros pequeño de tapa negra con el año escrito en dorado. Eran diarios, nunca supe de eso hasta después de su muerte, incluso ahora cuando lo extraño leo sus diarios. Curiosamente escribió algo sobre el día que le dije que me iba a casar, nunca antes había escrito sobre mi, solo me nombraba, pero nunca así, lo voy adjuntar aquí para que lo lean._

 **17 de Diciembre de 1981: Minerva me dijo, mientras estábamos terminando el papeleo, que se va a casar con su ex-jefe, realmente no se como sentirme al respecto, ella es mi mejor amiga, debería estar feliz por su felicidad pero no la vi tan convencida. No sé que será, pero esto no me gusta.**

"él fue a tu boda, verdad Min?" preguntó Hermione tomando un poco de té

"por supuesto, nunca lo había visto más triste, mientras caminaba hacía el altar, él estaba en primera fila, no me miraba a los ojos, yo me daba cuenta que miraba mi hombro, no quería hacer contacto visual. Pero cuando estaba en el altar, con Elphinstone enfrente mío, lo busqué con la mirada y lo vi, vi la tristeza en sus ojos" explicó Minerva

"y tú nunca sentiste nada por él cuando te casaste con Elphistone?" preguntó

"no, yo quería casarme con Elphistone, si no, no lo hubiese hecho, todo en mí surgió luego de que él murió"


	5. Chapter 5

_Mi primer matrimonio_

 _Pobre Albus, siempre era tan lento para cuestiones de amor, se estaba interesando de mi y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, en mi caso seguía sin sentir nada por él en lo romántico._

 _El día de mi boda, Albus llegó antes con un ramo de flores de color verde, sabía que era mi color favorito, entró a la habitación donde me estaba cambiando, yo ya estaba vestida con capa blanca, él me miró y me dijo "estás hermosa"y yo lo abracé con fuerza._

 _"llevas el collar que te regalé en tu graduación" observó_

 _Miré el collar en mi cuello, realmente no sé porque me lo dejé, nunca me lo había sacado desde que me lo regaló, quizás era medio raro que me case con el collar que me regalo otro hombre que no era mi futuro esposo. Simplemente le contesté "es que es parte de mí"_

 _Albus escribió algo sobre los meses después de mi boda._

 **14 de Abril de 1982: Minerva se casó hace dos meses, se mudó a los días siguientes con su marido a una cabaña en Hogsmeade, no pensé que la extrañaría así, la veo todos los días, pero la extraño, ya no tomamos el té todos los días, solo los viernes a la noche donde jugamos ajedrez. Creo que su marido no me soporta, algo que no me molesta porque yo tampoco lo soporto. Realmente extraño a Min, Merlín! pienso en ella todo el tiempo, que estará haciendo, que estará sintiendo. Necesito verla, hablar con ella, mirarla a los ojos. No pensé que iba hacer así, quiero no sentir esto pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo. Tengo cosas que hacer, todavía hay consecuencias de la guerra pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en Minerva McGonagall. Todavía le veo caminando por ese pasillo, estaba hermosa, tenía puesto el collar que le había regalo para su graduación, no pensé que lo seguía usando después de tantos años. Parecía un ángel mientras caminaba hacía los brazos de otro hombre, tenía ganas de correr hacía ella, tomarla en mis brazos y salir de allí, decirle él no te merece, no puedes casarte con él, pero por supuesto no lo hice, me quedé en mi lugar, con una falsa sonrisa, sonriéndole a mi mejor amiga que de a momentos me miraba a mí, quería demostrarle confianza, pero fue difícil.**

 _Cada vez que leo esto se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, por qué? por qué no me enamoré antes de él, por qué siendo amigos por casi 40 años, no nos enamoramos antes? Albus siempre decía porque todo era a su momento, y que nuestro amor llegó en el momento justo. Pero igual no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado? si nos hubiéramos casado antes de la primera guerra, hubiéramos tenido hijos? No lo sé, no quiero pensar tanto en el que hubiera pasado si no en lo que pasó._

 _Estuve casada con Elphinstone durante 3 años, fui feliz con él, aunque mi relación con Albus no fue exactamente la misma seguíamos llevándonos bien, él era mi mejor amigo, como no nos veíamos tan seguido como antes, lo recompensaba dejando que me lleve a cenar o al cine, algo que a mi marido mucho no le gustaba pero yo lo hacía de todas formas, nosotros transformábamos nuestros aspectos e íbamos al mundo Muggle. O a veces a Hogsmeade a beber. Seguramente les parecerá raro pero con Albus hacíamos competencia de bebida, era muy divertido de hecho, nos juntábamos varios miembros del personal y jugábamos. Creo que por eso mi marido no soportaba mucho a Albus, muchas de las veces que salíamos volvía ebria. Aunque ganaba, siempre ganaba yo!._

 _En 1985 Elphinstone murió por una mordedura de Tentácula Venenosa, ese día yo estaba en clase, Albus sabe que a mi no me gusta que me interrumpan, excepto que sea algo importante, en el medio de la clase, Albus entró y le dijo a los niños que recojan sus cosas que tenían la hora libre, recuerdo que primero me enojé con él, pero luego me miró a los ojos y comprendí que algo más estaba pasando._

 _"lo siento Min" dijo y me contó todo, salí corriendo hacía mi oficina, debía ir a San Mungo, Albus corrió detrás de mí, me alcanzó a mitad de camino y tomó mi mano, yo lo empuje y le dije que me deje ir con mi marido, me abrazó, cuando lo quise empujar para que me deje correr, sintí como un gancho que tiraba de mi ombligo y cuando nos separábamos estábamos en un callejón, recordé que solo el director de Hogwarts puedo aparecer y desaparecer dentro del castillo, lo miré y no hicieron faltas las palabras, él sabía que realmente no estaba enojada con él, estaba asustada._

 _Cuando llegué a la habitación Elphistone ya había muerto, me dejaron entrar a verlo mientras Albus se quedó en la sala de espera, cuando salí me senté a su lado, tomó mi mano y nos quedamos sentados así por horas, hasta que él paso un brazo por mis hombros y me llevó hacía afuera y desde ahí a mi casa, pero cuando pasamos la puerta le dije que no, fuimos a Hogwarts, preparó mi vieja habitación y me acostó, no dormí en toda la noche pero él se quedó sentado en el sofá de la habitación, cuidándome._

 _Luego del funeral, volví a Hogwarts, a mis antiguas habitaciones, fue difícil para mí salir de eso, nunca deje de dar clases, eso me ayudó mucho y Albus estaba detrás de mi constantemente, cuidaba que comiera, que durmiera, era un poco molesto en realidad pero lo hacía porque me amaba. En esa época ya me amaba, él estaba enamorado de mí pero yo no lo sabía, y él no iba hacer ningún movimiento tampoco._

 _Poco a poco volvimos a tener la misma relación que antes de que me casara, hay una nota de Albus sobre eso:_

 **18 de Mayo de 1985: Minerva ya está mejor, o al menos eso parece, la estoy cuidando lo más que puedo, me duele verla tan destrozada. Es tan distinto a la Minerva que conozco. Yo no quería a Elphinstone pero no quería que se muriera, que deje así a Min, yo quiero que ella sea feliz y Elphinstone la hacía feliz. Quiero que mi Minerva vuelva a sonreír... voy hacer todo lo posible para hacerla sonreír.**

"Albus siempre tan romántico" dijo Harry sonriendo mientras leía el borrador sentado en el sofá de la casa de Minerva.

"te parece que maneje bien la muerte de Elphinstone?" preguntó Minerva que entraba al comedor con Albus, de un año en su cadera y James de 3 años tomado de su mano caminando a su lado.

"si, si, no hay necesidad de explicar tanto, ahora viene la mejor parte" dijo Harry con emoción, Minerva se rio y se sentó, sentando a Albus en su regazó y James a su lado.

"cuando Albus dice que me ama" dijo Minerva "aunque todavía no se como abordar el tema" dijo, tomó una galletita y miró a su nieto en su regazo "quieres un poco Alby"

Él niño asintió con la cabeza y Minerva beso su cabeza, luego le ofreció a James, Harry siempre pensaba que debe ser muy duro para Minerva que su nieto que llame Albus, por eso será que nunca le dice así, siempre le pone apodos Alby o Al.

"dilo como fue, habían pasado dos años de la muerte de Elphinstone, estaban jugando al ajedrez y Albus no soportó más guardar el secreto" sugirió Harry

"fue tan abrupto, recuerdo que me quede callada, dura como cemento mientras profesaba su amor hacía mi, las cosas habían cambiado luego del baile del ministerio, pero no pensé que me amaba, yo apenas estaba empezando a sentir algo" dijo Minerva

"bueno, di eso mamá" dijo Harry

"igual que tampoco se que hacer con las partes..." dijo Minerva sugiriendo con los ojos

"que?" dijo Harry sin comprender

"ya sabes" sugirió alzando las cejas

"oh. oh!" dijo comprendiendo "diug" terminó con asco y Minerva se rio

"éramos una pareja y sabes que teníamos..." Con un movimiento de su varita le puso orejeras a los niños "sexo" susurró

"diug" repitió Harry "horribles imágenes vienen a mi cabeza" dijo movimiento las manos como espantando a las ideas de su cabeza.

Minerva rio y le quitó las orejeras a los niños

"no la pongas" dijo Harry más serio "eran una pareja, lo hacían punto. Si no te sientes cómoda contando eso no lo pongas"

Minerva asintió mientras besaba la mejilla de Albus y apretaba a James en un abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Primer beso_

 _A partir de aquí comienza la parte más importante de la historia, Albus dice que me ama, primero voy a ponerlos en contexto._

 _Estábamos en 1987, yo tenía 52 años y Albus 106 años, desde ya debo decir que la diferencia de edad nunca significo nada para nosotros. El mundo parecía estar por fin en paz, hacía dos años que mi marido había fallecido, Albus y yo estábamos más amigos que nunca, donde estaba uno estaba el otro._

 _En diciembre de 1986, a Albus lo habían invitado al Baile de Navidad del Ministerio, y tras dar muchas vueltas, me invitó a mí para que lo acompañe, acepté por supuesto, pero yo no tenía idea de lo importante que era ese baile para él, Albus estaba enamorado de mí y está era una oportunidad para hacer un movimiento, en cambio para mí, era un simple baile._

 _El día del baile me preparé con anterioridad, llevé un vestido verde con escote en V y largo hasta los tobillos, lleve mi cabello suelto envés de atado como todos los días de trabajo. Albus vino hasta a mi habitación para irnos juntos, él lucía muy apuesto también, me elogió mi pelo, él siempre amo mi cabello suelto._

 _Siempre que íbamos a un baile, ya sea por separado o juntos, mucha gente trataba de abordarnos, coquetear con nosotros. Al momento de llegar, entramos juntos del brazo, todo el mundo en el salón se dio vuelta para mirarnos, recuerdo que me había puesto colorada mientras que Albus sonreía. En cada momento que nos separábamos para hablar con otras personas había mujeres rodeando a Albus, como odiaba eso, en un momento había ido al baño y cuando volví Albus estaba hablando con 3 mujeres, una más hermosa que otra, estaban coqueteando con él, riéndose, tocando su brazo, yo llegué y me crucé de brazos frente a él, detras de esas mujeres, me había puesto tan celosa, Albus era mi compañero, mi amigo que hacían ellas con él. Qué hacía él hablando con ellas?_

 _Albus me vio y se apartó de las chicas, me tomó del brazo y nos fuimos al patio. Ninguno dijo nada, yo no lo miraba, no sabía por qué me sentía así, Albus no era nada mío, él era libre de estar con quien quisiera. Hacía frío y yo estaba comenzando a temblar, antes de que me diera cuenta, Albus se sacó su capa y me la dio, murmuré un gracias y apreté la capa en mis hombros. Él seguía callado, me conocía, sabía que cuando estaba enojada debías dejarme sola por un tiempo, así podía pensar y tranquilizarme, porque si no iba dejar hablar a mi furía y diría cosas que no sentía. Casi nunca me enojaba por cosas banales o triviales hasta ésta vez._

 _Como mi ánimo no cambiaba, Albus se acercó más lentamente hacía mi, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me abrazó con fuerza, comencé a llorar, Albus me dijo, tiempo después, que él creía que yo lloraba por Elphinstone, pobre viejo tonto, no sabía que lloraba por él. En ese momento comencé a llorar en los brazos de Albus porque ahí me sentía segura, había estado reprimiendo mis sentimientos por años, evitando llorar, evitando sentir, pero ahora en los brazos de Albus me sentía segura y todas mis paredes comenzaron a caer, sin controlarlo lloraba. Abracé con más fuerza a Albus, apretando mi cara en su pecho, él me devolvió el abrazó y comenzó a pasar una mano arriba y abajo por mi espalda, susurrándome palabras tiernas._

 _Creo que ese fue el momento donde me di cuenta que podía sentir algo más por Albus que una simple amistad, yo creía que ya no servía para el amor, pero en sus brazos me sentía tan bien, como en ningún lugar. Inmediatamente después de eso volvimos al castillo, él me acompañó a mi habitación y me acostó en mi cama, cuando se estaba por ir, yo medio dormida, tomé su mano y le dije que se quedara, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mis hombros, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, se sentía raro tener un hombre en mi cama, tener a mi mejor amigo en mi cama, pero en ese momento, que Albus bajo el brazó que estaba en mis hombros hasta mi cintura y con la otra mano tomó la mía, todo se sentía muy natural. Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, él ya estaba medio dormido, con mi mano toqué su mejilla, abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, me acerqué y besé la esquina de sus labios "gracias" susurró, me volví acomodar en su pecho y a los segundos estaba dormida como un bebé._

 _ **26 de diciembre de 1986: Ayer fue el baile de navidad del ministerio, llevé a Minerva conmigo, estaba hermosa, todo iba bárbaro, perfecto, bailamos, bebimos pero al final de la noche unas mujeres se me acercaron y Minerva se puso claramente celosa, debo admitir que eso me puso un poco feliz, luego de que me deshice de esas chicas, lleve a Minnie al patio, de repente se puso a llorar, la abracé obviamente, pero no paraba, no me dijo porque lloraba pero creo que será por Elphinstone, eso me rompió un poco el corazón, quiero decirle que la amo pero ella debe amar a su marido todavía. De todas formas, lo que pasó despues me desoriento aún más, volvimos a su habitación y luego de acostarla me pidió que me acostara con ella, nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida, cuando me levanté tenía un brazo en su cintura y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, fue maravilloso. Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, Minerva no habló sobre eso, no habló que me besó la esquina de los labios, ni de lo bien que dormimos, todo sigue igual, somos amigos pero no sé cuando tiempo podré ocultar mis sentimientos.**_

 _Quiero decir que tampoco era facíl para mí, no sabía que hacer, ni que sentír, creía que me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amigo y eso no podía pasar, la noche siguiente a la que habíamos dormido juntos, aclaro no hicimos nada esa noche, realmente dormidos, Albus y yo ibamos a jugar ajedrez en su oficina, como todos los viernes, pero ese día estaba nerviosa! mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacía su oficina pensaba "y si él siente algo más" "y si él no quiere nada, solo durmió conmigo porque se lo pedí" "y si me gusta?" me paré en la mitad del pasillo sin saber si darme la vueta y volver a mis habitaciones o avanzar e ir con Albus. Me enojé conmigo misma por ser tan indecisa! No admitó ese tipo de comportamientos en mi misma. "Eres un Gryffindor Minerva!" me dijo a mi misma y continué caminando hacía la Oficina de Albus. Nada pasó ese día, actuamos con normalidad, aunque al principio parecíamos nerviosos, después todo fue normal._

 _Pero no aguantó mucho tiempo, dos semanas después de eso, el 9 de enero de 1987, Albus y yo estábamos haciendo papeleo en su oficina, él estaba sentado frente a mi en su escritorio, tenía el ceño medio fruncido, esa cara que hacía cuando estaba concentrado, levanté la mirada y lo ví, me quede mirándolo por mucho tiempo, observando sus detalles, sus hermosos ojos, él levantó la vista y me miró, preguntó si pasaba algo y le dije que no, volví a escribir, pero me di cuenta que algo había cambiado, de repente, mi Albus, mi mejor amigo, ya no era como antes, había algo diferente en él o más bien yo veía algo distinto en él. Me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amigo._

 _Ese mismo día a la noche, él y yo estábamos jugando ajedrez en su oficina, Fawkes (su fénix) estaba tarareando una canción para nosotros, que si mal no recuerdo era de amor, el juego ya estaba por terminar, yo estaba por ganar, como siempre. Mientras me concentraba mirando el tablero sentía como Albus me miraba fijo. Hice mi ultimo movimiento y dije "Jaque Mate" Albus sonrió y me aplaudió._

 _"que pasa?" le pregunté, se notaba en su mirada que algo raro le pasaba, estiró su mano sobre el tablero y tomó la mía, miré nuestras manos entrelazadas y levanté la vista a sus ojos, entendí, comprendí que me amaba, no sé como pero lo supe y me asusté como nunca, dicen que la felicidad asusta y creo que es verdad. "Min debo decirte algo..." comenzó con tranquilidad._

 _"Albus" susurré "vamos a pasar una barrera que nunca hemos pasado" hice una pausa mirando nuestras manos, él estaba acariciando mis nudillos "si avanzamos no podemos volver atrás" no sonaba tan convencida de esto mientras lo decía._

 _"y? no quiero quedarme de este lado Min, quiero pasar la barrera" dijo convencido "te amo" las palabras salieron de su boca "no puedo creer que lo dije" me dijo con los ojos bien abiertos "pero te amo!" sonrió, yo estaba dura, mi rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, se levantó de su silla "oh merlín que bien se siente! te amo Minerva! te amo hace varios años y no puedo seguir manteniendo el secreto, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, te amo, estoy pensando en tí constantemente, desde esa noche solo quiero abrazarte, porque nunca me sentí mejor en los brazos de alguien!" terminó con una sonrisa. Lo único que yo sentía eran las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro._

 _"pero entiendo" dijo Albus "no hace mucho de tu marido, entiendo que no estés lista o que no me ames" siguió divagando, mientras yo me acercaba hacía él "pero te amo Min" con ambas manos tome sus mejillas, lo mire a los ojos y lo besé, nunca había sentido eso en mi vida, tantas cosas en un solo beso, él envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y me acercó más, nos separamos pero seguíamos abrazados y nos miramos_

 _"estas segura?" Me susurró, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos_

 _"nunca estuve más segura sobre algo en mi vida" le dije y me devolvió el beso con fervor_

"creo que ahí esta bien" dijo Minerva que estaba sentada en la cama

Hermione, que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama miró a Minerva "no quieres poner nada más?" dijo releyendo lo que había acabado de escribir.

"así esta bien" dijo Minerva, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Hermione "no voy a contar lo que paso esa noche"

Hermione sonrió y la miró "estuvieron junto esa noche?" preguntó, Minerva sintió como se ruborizaba

"tú no eres como Harry, a él le disgusta hasta un beso" rio Minerva

"si, pero Harry es hombre, yo entiendo mejor su amor, y no me parece asqueroso, me parece tierno, bueno al principio escuchar de su relación fue un poco raro, pero porque Albus era mi director pero ahora pienso que si estuviera vivo nos llevaríamos bien" pensó en voz alta Hermione y Minerva pasó un brazo por sus hombros

"seriamos como tus padres mágicos" sonrió la bruja mayor "y si, esa noche estuvimos juntos por primera vez"

"y? como fue?" dijo Hermione

"estas segura que quieres saber?" preguntó Minerva y Hermione asintió "fue espectacular, nunca me sentí así en mi vida, sentí nuestra magia correr por nuestros cuerpos, al principio estábamos un poco nerviosos, éramos amigos pero nunca nos habíamos visto desnudos, pero luego todo se volvió tan natural, fue maravilloso" recordó Minerva

"eso es tierno" dijo Hermione "ningún profesor nunca los encontró en algún momento apasionado?" preguntó moviendo las cejas

Minerva se rio "por supuesto que si! pero siempre fue Snape" se reía de solo recordarlo "hubo una vez, antes que nos casáramos, que entró a la oficina de Albus y él no estaba porque estaba durmiendo conmigo, Snape comenzó a llamarlo, Albus tuvo que levantarse e ir a la oficina, Severus le dijo que había una epidemia en la escuela y que debíamos avisar a todos los jefes de casas, que él le aviso a todos menos a mi. Severus estaba por salir a buscarme cuando yo salí de la habitación de Albus con mis cabellos desordenados y su bata puesta, la cara de Snape fue perfecta, tenía los ojos y la boca abierta, parecía que había visto un fantasma, rápidamente se recompuso y me informó que había una epidemia que tenga cuidado y controle a mis cachorros. Antes de que pudiéramos explicarle algo, Severus salió corriendo de la oficina y con Albus comenzamos a reír. Creo que lo traumamos para siempre"

Minerva y Hermione comenzaron a reír "también me paso con Remus y Sirius" dijo

"Sirius siempre había dicho que ustedes estaban juntos, lo suponía" dijo Hermione

"él lo suponía pero no lo sabia, nadie de la Orden sabía de nuestro matrimonio, solo Alastor y Snape porque estaba en la boda y Molly y Arthur" explicó

"y que paso?" preguntó Hermione

"estábamos en Grimmuld Place, era un tiempo terrible, nos veíamos muy poco con Albus, ambos llegamos antes a una reunión, no había nadie en la casa o eso creímos, Sirius y Remus estaban en la cocina, Albus y yo subimos lentamente por la escalera a las habitaciones de arriba, como había poco tiempo entramos a la primera que vimos"

"por favor dime que no era en la que yo dormía porque eso si me va a traumar" dijo Hermione

"no" rio Minerva "no era la de ustedes, bueno comenzamos a besarnos y ya sabes lo que sigue, mientras estábamos bajo las sabanas, gracias a Merlín que estábamos tapados, Remus y Siriues entraron a la habitación"

"nooo!" rió Hermione

"resulta que esa era la habitación de Remus" continuó Minerva "y Remus quería mostrarle algo a Sirus que había encontrado revisando la casa, pero cuando entró a su habitación encontró a su ex profesor y director teniendo relaciones en su cama"

Hermione no paraba de reír "por eso Remus se cambio de habitación" comprendió

"debo decir que fue muy traumatizante para todos, ellos abrieron la puerta y se quedaron en shock, tuve que mover mi varita para cerrar la puerta, mientras nos cambiábamos rápidamente podía escuchar a Sirius decir "lo sabia! yo lo sabia!" y a Remus "mis ojos! mis hermosos ojos" Cuando salimos tuvimos que explicarle que estábamos casados y que era un secreto, pero eso no evito que cada vez que Remus me mirara se ruborizara"


	7. Chapter 7

_A y M por siempre_

 _A partir de ahí mi vida cambió para siempre, le dije a Albus que todavía no podía decir la palabra "te amo" porque todavía no estaba lista, pero que sí quería intentarlo, e hizo hicimos, comenzamos a salir, todo era tan natural, era lo mismo que antes solo que ahora compartíamos habitación._

 _Nadie lo sabía por supuesto, decidimos que iba hacer un secreto, Albus tenía muchos enemigos todavía, y él no quería que nadie me haga daño, a parte de todo lo que podrían decir de nosotros, Albus siempre fue el soltero más codiciado como podría salir con alguien como yo? o la diferencia de edad, o el hecho de que el era mi jefe. En fin, nuestra relación fue creciendo, solo lo sabían pocas personas, amigos nuestros y nada más. Fue difícil esto, difícil para Albus, en una oportunidad él me dijo que yo merecía algo mejor, que merecía estar con un mago más joven que pudiera amarme en público, pero a mi no me importaba, no me importaba que el Mundo Mágico no sepa de lo nuestro, no me importaba estar en secreto, mientras estuviera junto a él nada importaba. Yo realmente creo que las cosas importantes pasan en privado, lo público, carece de valor._

 **9 de enero de 1987: Lo dije! se lo dije! le dije que la amo y me beso! todavía estoy en las nubes por lo sucedido, pasamos una noche increíble (...) por ahora veremos como sigue, me dijo que todavía no está lista para decirme que me ama pero sé que lo hará, en algún momento lo hará.**

 _Y por supuesto que se lo dije, era su cumpleaños, habíamos cenado en el Gran Salón como todas la noches, con diferencia que es día comíamos pastel de postre, pastel de limón, el favorito de Albus, ese hombre si que amaba el limón. Luego de la cena fui a su oficina, que estaba llena de cartas y regalos, del ministerio, de admiradoras, de estudiantes, de amigos. Siempre me burlaba de su popularidad, Albus odiaba los regalos ostentosos, y todos los años le regalaban libros y libros, este años sentí que era más importante que otros. Estábamos sentados en el sofá tomando el té, le dije que era la hora de los regalos, y le di una caja, no era la gran cosa pero sabía que iba amarlos. Recuerdo la emoción en su rostro cuando sacó de la caja una bolsa gigante de gotas de limón, sus caramelos favoritos, y dos pares de medias, unas eran todas rojas con un Fénix naranja y la otra era verde con escobas de Quiddicht en ellas, quizás mucho no lo saben pero a Albus le gustaba el Quiddicht, no tanto como a mí pero le gustaba, sabía y a veces íbamos a ver partidos. En su vida no era todo libros y hechizos, era un hombre real._

 _Bueno, vio las medias y comenzó a saltar de emoción, nunca nadie le regalaba medías, me besó y comenzó a bailar por la oficina moviendo sus medías mientras yo me reía de verlo tan contento "como te amo" le dije sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de mis labios entre risas._

 _Él paró de bailar y me miró "de verdad?" me preguntó_

 _"si" sonreí "te amo!" y estaba completamente segura que lo amaba, saltó una vez más y me tomó en sus brazos, me hizo girar mientras me besaba._

 _De esa vez no deje de repetirlo, a los meses de eso nos mudamos juntos, seguro pensaran como que se mudaron junto si vivían en el mismo castillo, si lo hacíamos pero nuestras habitaciones estaban separadas y era bastante molesto tener que andar moviéndonos a la madrugada, él de mi habitación, yo de la de él, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Entonces resolvimos crear un pasillo secreto, de mi habitación iba a la de Albus y viceversa._

 _Una noche durante las vacaciones de Navidad, entré a la oficina de Albus y lo vi mirando hacía los jardines, parado frente a la ventana, me acerqué hacía él_

 _"ves ese árbol" me señaló_

 _"si, es donde me sentaba a leer cuando era alumna, hoy en día lo sigo haciendo" le dije, no entendía porque tenía esa cara de pensativo "que sucede?" pregunté_

 _"el otro día vi a unos estudiantes haciendo algo y quiero que lo hagamos, ven" tomó mi mano y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, alce las cejas pero lo seguí, nos cruzamos algunos estudiantes en el camino que saludamos con cortesía. Hacia mucho frío en el exterior, configuré una capa extra y camine junto a Albus. Cuando llegamos hacía el árbol lo miré a Albus esperando que haga algo._

 _"que lugar te parece el ideal?" me preguntó con una mano en la barbilla pensando_

 _"que demonios vas hacer?" pregunté un poco inquieta_

 _"oh ese lugar me gusta, no se ve tanto" se agachó y tomó una roca, la transformó en un banquito y se subió arriba, tomó su varita y comenzó a escribir sobre la corteza del árbol_

 _"estas loco, lo sabes no?" le dije mirando hacía los costados por si alguien nos veía_

 _"si y por eso me amas" me sonrió apartando la vista del árbol para mirarme, rodeé los ojos_

 _"a ver, que escribiste?" le pregunté, él se bajó y me subí yo, en la parte alta del árbol dibujo un gran corazón que adentró decí por siempre. Me reí cuando lo vi_

 _"esto es un comportamiento muy adolescente Director" le dije mientras me bajaba y el me sostenía la mano_

 _"convivo con ellos a diario, creo que sus actitudes se me contagian" pasó un brazo por mi hombros_

 _"Albus, no" le susurré "alguien puede vernos"_

 _"ya pasó el toque de queda querida" dijo mirando su reloj, miramos hacía Hogwarts y el gran castillo comenzaba apagar sus luces_

 _"es hermoso" susurré apoyándome en su hombro "fue lindo lo que escribiste" me reí_

 _"no tan lindo como tú"_

 _" no seas tonto" lo besé suavemente "vamos a dentro que me estoy muriendo de frío!" comencé a caminar y el caminaba detrás mío._

 _Ese verano, luego de arreglar todo en Hogwarts, nos fuimos juntos de vacaciones, algo que nunca habíamos echo, fuimos a Francia, cambiamos nuestras apariencias y disfrutamos de dos semanas donde nadie sabia quienes éramos._

 _Todo ese año fue maravilloso, y así fueron 3 años más, finalmente tuvimos que contarle al personal lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, porque todo lo de ocultarse era bastante estresante. Albus escribió sobre eso en sus diarios._

 **9 de enero de 1989: Hoy cumplimos 2 años de novios con Minerva, me gustaría llevarla algún lado pero debo conformarme con prepararle una cena en nuestras habitaciones, con la excusa que ella está enferma y que yo tengo que ir al ministerio para no asistir a la cena en el Gran Salón. Amo a Minerva y me gustaría que todo el mundo lo sepa, que todo el mundo mágico se entere que soy él hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a Minerva a mi lado, pero se que no es posible. Esto es lo mejor para nosotros. En realidad no estamos en guerra, pero yo sé que Voldemot está por ahí en algún lado, no se fue completamente, estoy seguro que va a volver, y si mis temores sin ciertos, y vuelve, él no debe saber que Minerva es mi pareja. El anonimato nos protege. La protege.**

 _Matrimonio_

 _Ese año Albus me propuso matrimonio, nunca pensé en casarnos, a decir verdad, ya me sentía su esposa, no necesitaba un anillo o una ceremonia, pero al parecer Albus si. Era verano, estábamos de vacaciones en mi casa en Escocia, con mi familia, mis hermanos y mis sobrinos, siempre que podíamos iba a visitarlos o ellos a mi. Luego de las vacaciones volvimos a Hogwarts, yo debía controlar la entrega de las cartas a los primeros años, teníamos el castillo para nosotros solos, el personal recién llegaba dentro de una semana._

 _Esa semana siempre era divertida para nosotros, nos sentíamos tan pequeños en ese enorme castillo, pero era nuestro hogar, Hogwarts era nuestra casa, una vez un gran chico, Harry Potter, quien es como un hijo para mi, me dijo que Hogwarts tenía un corazón y ese era Albus Dumbledore y que yo, Minerva McGonagall era el corazón de Albus. Que juntos le dábamos vida a Hogwarts. Creo que esa es la mejor definición de nuestro amor._

 _Albus estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio escribiendo algunas cartas mientras yo estaba sentada en el sofá acariciando a Fawkes, ya había terminado todo mi trabajo y solo estaba acompañando a Albus, eso era algo que hacíamos muy seguido, nos acompañábamos mientras el otro trabajaba, a veces nos sentábamos a leer, o a jugar ajedrez en silencio, a veces hace falta el silencio, no porque no se tenga nada de que hablar si no porque te sentís cómodo en el, creo que ahí es cuando encuentras a la persona indicada._

 _Mientras acariciaba a Fawkes, él nos cantaba una canción lenta, de repente el fénix desaparece, esfumándose en una llamarada, dejando una pluma roja en mi regazo, levantó la mirada y veo que Albus también había desaparecido. Lo llamé pero no había rastros de él. Voy a su escritorio y la carta que estaba escribiendo decía:_

 _"Minerva querida, juguemos a un juego, ve a la entrada del colegio"_

 _Rodee los ojos cuando le leí pero sin embargo sonreí y fue hacía la entrada del colegio, en el medio de la escalera había otra carta:_

 _"aquí es donde nos conocimos por primera vez, recuerdas donde me dijiste que amabas la transformación" fruncí el seño pero fui hacía el aula de transformación, me pareció que Albus estaba queriendo recorrer nuestra historia por medio de Hogwarts._

 _Al entrar al aula había otra carta "cuando te caíste de la escoba" fui a la enfermería, las luces estaban prendidas, y en la cama que yo había ocupado en ese entonces había un cajita roja, cuando la abrí había una nota y un collar de cadena pero sin dijes, la nota decía "donde te regale el collar"_

 _Fui al Gran Salón, las velas estaban encendidas y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, en la mesa de los profesores había otra nota "primer beso"_

 _Corrí hacía la oficina de Albus, ya quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, en el tablero de ajedrez había una notita "primer te amo" me reí, porque era en la misma oficina solo que en otro lugar, más cerca de la ventana, en el piso, justo en el lugar donde me levantó y me hizo girar había una carta "primera noche juntos"_

 _Fui hacía nuestra habitación, estaba toda iluminada por velas y había pétalos de rosas en el piso, en la cama había una rosa y una carta, me senté en la cama y abrí la carta, tenía todas las otras cartas y notitas en mi bolsillo_

 _"te felicito si llegaste hasta aquí mi amor, Minerva detrás de cada nota y carta hay unas letras, delante hay un numero, ordena cronológicamente, te espero allí. Con amor_

 _Albus"_


	8. Chapter 8

_...Saqué rápidamente todas las cartas y notitas, las acomodé en orden y algunas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cuando vi lo que había atrás, decía TO RRE DE AS TRO NO MIA. Y además formaba una foto de nosotros, a Albus siempre le gustaba tomar fotografías, y esta era una de nosotros besándonos._

 _Sonreí y dejando las cartas en la cama, corrí hacía la Torre de Astronomía, mientras subía las escaleras no escuchaba ningún ruido, cuando abrí la puerta estaban todas las luces apagadas, pero en la penumbra la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la torre, pude ver a Albus apoyado en las barandas del balcón, mirando hacía el bosque, dándome la espalda. Me acerque lentamente_

 _"Albus" dije y él se dio vuelta "querida" contestó con una sonrisa y me extendió la mano para que me acerque a él._

 _Me apoye en la baranda junto a él, la luz de la luna llena nos iluminaba y las estrellas se veían hermosas en el cielo_

 _"que hacemos aquí Albus?" pregunté sin poder aguantar más. Él se dio vuelta para mirarme y sonrió_

 _"tienes ese collar que encontraste en la enfermería?" me preguntó, fruncí el seño y asentí con la cabeza_

 _"es un hermoso collar pero le hace falta un dije" le contesté_

 _"si" dijo él "un hermoso dije" metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una caja roja, la luz de la luna le daba justo en los ojos, podía ver que estaba nervioso._

 _"Min" comenzó y tomó mis manos "te amo"_

 _"yo también te amo tonto" me reí_

 _"lo sé y quiero llevar lo nuestro al siguiente nivel, te amo Min, amo que seas lo primero que veo al levantarme y lo ultimo que veo cuando me voy a dormir, que te rías de mis chistes tontos, que me regañes cuando actuó como un loco, que me ames"_

 _Mientras hablaba me corazón latía con fuerza y sentía las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos_

 _"como te amo tanto, quiero que te cases conmigo, me harías ese honor?" preguntó abriendo la caja, era un hermosos anillo plateado con una esmeralda en el centro._

 _"sabes que amo el verde" fue lo único que pude decir mirando el anillo_

 _"sé que amas el verde" me respondió con una pequeña risa "quieres casarte conmigo Min?" volvió a preguntar_

 _"si Albus, si quiero casarme contigo" le respondí, tomó el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo anular, cuando levantamos la vista y nos miramos ambos teníamos lágrimas en nuestros ojos, no reímos de vernos llorando por esto y nos besamos. Cuando nos separamos nos abrazamos con fuerza "te amo" le susurré al oído "me haces tan feliz"_

 _De repente una canción comenzó a sonar y me reí en el hombro de Albus, sonaba Can´t Help Falling in Love del artista muggle, Elvis._

 _Wise men say_

 _only fools rush in_

 _but I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura, los míos fueron alrededor de su cuello_

 _Shall I stay_

 _would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Albus y comenzamos a balancearnos, la canción se escuchaba por toda la torre, éramos nosotros solos y la luna._

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _some things are meant to be_

 _Levante la cabeza y lo besé, lo miré a los ojos varios segundos, nadando en sus ojos azules_

 _take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Luego me explicó que el collar era para poner el anillo en el y usarlo en el cuello, para que nadie pudiera ver mi anillo pero usarlo de todas formas. Esa fue la primera vez que me quite el collar del fénix, para ponerme mi anillo de compromiso, ambos regalos del mismo hombre._

"Albus era un verdadero romántico" volvió a confirmar Harry

"mucho mejor que la manera que Ron me propuso a mi" dijo Hermione bebiendo un poco de té "estábamos en la plaza y dijo quieres casarte conmigo" se quejó la bruja imitando la voz de su marido.

Minerva y Harry se rieron

"yo la llevé a cenar a nuestro lugar favorito y le propuse en nuestro departamento" dijo Harry "no fue lo más romántico pero fue con el corazón"

"no es la manera en que se lo propusieron, si no, el amor con el que lo hicieron" dijo Minerva sabiamente

"ya vas casi por la mitad no mami?" preguntó Harry bebiendo su té y estirando sus piernas en el sofá

"si, y baja las piernas de mi sofá" lo regaño "solo queda la 2da Guerra y listo" dijo con un poco de tristeza

Hermione que estaba más cerca de ella tomó su mano y la apretó, Harry estaba sentado frente a ellas en el sofá individual.

"donde están los niños?" preguntó Minerva

"Rose esta con Molly" dijo Hermione

"y James y Albus están con Ginny" explicó Harry "Min tengo algo que decirte" dijo con seriedad

"yo también tengo algo que decir!" dijo Hermione rápidamente

"enserio?" dijo Harry "bueno yo lo diré primero"

"no, yo lo diré primero Harry! soy mayor que tú"

"no! yo..."

"basta niños!" dijo Minerva con su voz de profesora "por turnos, primero Harry y luego Hermione, lo siento cariño pero él levantó la mano primero" dijo levantando los hombros

"perfecto" comenzó Harry "mamá, Hermione. Ginny y yo vamos a tener otro a bebé!" dijo con emoción

"ohh!" gritó Minerva con emoción llevándose las manos a la boca

"no puede ser!" dijo Hermione con alegría "yo también!" en ese momento Harry y Minerva se estaban abrazando, se separaron y miraron a Hermione

"yo también estoy embarazada! esa era mi noticia!" dijo con emoción

"ayy!" chilló Minerva y corrió abrazar a Hermione, Harry fue detrás de ella y los tres se abrazaron con fuerza

"mis cachorros" murmuró Minerva besando la frente de ambos.

 _Desde un principio sabíamos que no queríamos una gran Boda, iba a ser algo pequeño, solo nosotros y nuestros amigos, en Hogwarts, así que debía ser en las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando menos alumnos hay en el castillo._

 _Todo estaba planeado, tuvimos suerte porque nadie se quedo esa Navidad en la escuela, eso es muy inusual pero sucedió, solo estaban los profesores. Quizás no todo el mundo lo sabe pero en Hogwarts existe una sala llamada la Sala de Menesteres, te brinda todo lo que necesitas._

 _Mis amigas Poppy Pomfrey y Pomona Sprout se encargaron de toda la decoración de la Sala de Menesteres para realizar la boda allí, mientras yo me preparaba en mi antigua habitación y Albus en su oficina. Como mi padre falleció hace muchos años, mi hermano menor me acompañó al altar._

 _Albus me estaba esperando, con el Profesor Snape como padrino. Mis sobrinos, el hermano de Albus, mi otro hermano, algunos profesores, amigos nuestros, Nicolas Flamel, Alastor Moody, estaban en la ceremonia._

 _Caminé por ese pasillo con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro, no estaba nerviosa, ni un poco, sentía que todo iba a seguir completamente igual, estaba emocionada, emocionada por unirme al hombre que amaba. La ceremonia fue muy rápida, o yo la viví como un parpadeo, de ahí hubo una pequeña fiesta en el Gran Salón y una comida._

 _Tengo una copia de nuestros votos:_

 _Minerva: Albus no hay mucho para decir, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, tú me ves a los ojos y ya sabes lo que estoy pensando y no porque puedas hacer legeremancia, si no porque me entiendes, me ves como nadie lo hace. Lo único que le pido a la vida es pasarla a tu lado, llegar juntos hasta el final._

 _Albua: Min te amé por tanto tiempo que esto me parece irreal, eres tan hermosa e inteligente que a veces siento que no te merezco, trajiste alegría a mi vida, solo quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida, cuidar de este castillo juntos, te amo Min._

 **3 de Enero de 1990: Soy un hombre casado, ayer a la tarde me casé con el amor de mi vida, nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar, a decir verdad siempre imaginé mi futuro solo pero ahora estoy aquí, casado con el amor de mi vida y no puedo imaginar estar sin ella. Me gustaría poder llevarla de luna de miel pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el castillo, quizás en el verano podamos ir. La ceremonia fue hermosa, por segunda vez la vi caminar por el pasillo pero esta vez era hacía a mi, estaba tan maravillosa en su capa color crema, resaltaba su cabello negro que corría por sus hombros y sus bellos ojos verdes.**

 _Una gran perdida_

 _Nunca tuvimos hijos, tampoco hablamos del tema, yo todavía era joven para tener hijos, no tan joven pero todavía podía tenerlos, estábamos tan ocupados en todos nuestros hijos que para nosotros eran nuestros alumnos que no pensábamos en los propios, aunque debo admitir que a veces pensaba en una niña con el pelo rojo y ojos verdes, o en un niño con el pelo negro y ojos azules, pero no quería pensar demasiado en eso, traer a un niño a un mundo donde tenía que estar oculto no me parecía bien._

 _Por eso me sorprendí el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada, era octubre de ese mismo año, hacía semanas que me sentía mal y estaba mareada, tras demasiada insistencia de Albus fui a ver a Poppy, ella es sanadora en Hogwarts, y me confirmó que estaba embarazada. No podía créelo, como había dicho, nunca hablamos de niños, pero en ese segundo que me enteré ya amaba a esa cosita pequeñita que tenía en el vientre, no tenía ni 2 semanas._

 _Le conté a Albus sin tanta ceremonia, estaba tan feliz y asombrada que no podía ocultar el secreto por mucho tiempo, llegué a su oficina y lo escupí, ni siquiera hola le dije, entre y dije "estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé"_

 _Albus se quedó duro como piedra, y luego comenzó a reír, nos abrazamos, nos besamos, estábamos tan felices, no le contamos a nadie, porque queríamos esperar a que sean los 3 meses, ya que ahí es más seguro, pero como en Hogwarts los secretos no duran, en un mes ya todos los profesores lo sabían._

 _Era diciembre, faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad, yo estaba dando clases a los de 5to año, mientras hablaba sentí una panzada en mi vientre, me quede callada unos segundos pero seguí hablando, luego sentí otra punzada pero en mi espalda baja, ahí sentí el murmullo de los chicos, sabían que algo me estaba pasando, lleve mi mano a mi espalda y continúe enseñando, lentamente me senté en mi silla y les di una tarea para hacer, el dolor se volvió más fuerte, casi insoportable, suspiré y sostuve mi mirada seria. Luego, unos minutos después, sentí como algo caliente corría por mis piernas, lágrimas se llenaron en mis ojos, sabía lo que estaba pasando, volví a suspirar y continúe dando clases. Cuando creí que no iba a poder más, la clase terminó, los niños salieron corriendo hacía la siguiente clase, y yo me quede sentada en el escritorio con una mano en mi vientre y la otra en mi espalda. Le mandé un Patronus a Albus, en menos de 5 minutos estaba entrando a mi aula corriendo._

 _Solo pude decir "lo siento" y comencé a llorar, no podía levantarme del dolor, Albus me levantó al estilo novia y pude ver el rastro de sangre en mi vestido y en la silla donde estaba sentada, comencé a llorar más fuerte enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de Albus. Creo que me desmaye, cuando me levanté estaba en la enfermería y Abus estaba sentado al lado mío sosteniendo mi mano._

 _Cuando vio que estaba despierta, acaricio mi cabello, lo miré a los ojos, no me atrevía a preguntar pero necesitaba saber, él solo negó con la cabeza "lo siento Min" susurró y besó mi frente. Poppy me dio una poción para dormir sin sueños y dormí hasta el día siguiente._

 _No voy a dar mucho detalles de los días después, fue terrible, tanto para mi como para Albus, habíamos perdido un bebé que solo tenía 2 meses y ya lo amábamos, nuestro 1er aniversario de casados lo pasamos tratando de ocultar nuestro dolor el uno del otro, ambos nos sentíamos culpables. Por suerte eso cambió y con el tiempo comprendimos que ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, simplemente pasó. Yo continué dando clase como si nada hubiera pasado, esa era mi terapia, si fueron alumnos en esa época sabrán que yo actuaba con normalidad._

 _Hay notas en el diario de Albus donde habla del dolor que sentía, sobre como ya se imaginaba ese bebé, de lo que sintió el día que le dije que estaba embarazada, pero no voy a ponerlas en este libro, es demasiado doloroso para mí y, si el estuviera vivo, para él._

 _Salimos a delante, paso a poso, poco a poco, ese bebé que ni siquiera tenía nombre siempre estuvo en nuestro corazones y en el mío sigue ahí._


	9. Chapter 9

"Minerva" susurró Harry levantando la vista del escrito, Minerva estaba sentada en el sofá con Albus parado en su regazo y ella sosteniéndolo por los brazos mientras le hacía cosquillas con la boca, parecía ajena a lo que acababan de leer Harry y Hermione.

Hermione, sentada al lado de Harry, tenía una mano en su pequeño vientre. "nunca nos dijiste" dijo Harry

Minerva siguió jugando con Albus "no, nunca fue necesario, nunca se lo conté a nadie" explicó

"lo siento mucho" dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada

"yo también" sonrió con tristeza Minerva "pero siento que todo pasa por algo, si ese bebé hubiera llegado a término, su padre se hubiera muerto cuando tenía 7 años, hubiera vivido en guerra desde los 4 años, que hubiera pasado cuando los mortifagos tomaron Hogwarts? como lo iba a ocultar ahí, quiero creer que todo fue por algo, que hay una razón por la cual Luna no nació"

"Luna?" preguntó Harry confundido

"Albus le decía Luna, no sabíamos el sexo, por supuesto, pero como no me gustaba llamarlo 'esto', Albus le puso un apodo, a nosotros nos gustaba cuando estábamos estresados o cansados, ir a la Torre de Astronomía a ver las estrellas, a ver la luna, siempre me ha fascinado la luna, no puedo explicar porque pero me gusta verla" explicó

"eso es tierno" sonrió Hermione, limpiándose una lágrima solitaria que se había escapado, rápidamente se limpió la cara

"si, como este muchachito" dijo hablándole a Albus, con esa voz especial que solo usaba con sus nietos " a Albus le hubiera encantado conocerte Alby" sonrió Minerva y Albus rio, no entendía lo que decía su abuela pero él se reía igual.

Hermione y Harry rieron y se agarraron de las manos, ellos estaban esperando un bebé, y aunque todo estaba bien siempre estaba el miedo de perderlos, y saber que Minerva, alguien que era como su madre, había pasado por eso, y en silencio, era fuerte.

"que sigue ahora mamá?" preguntó Harry

Minerva sonrió y lo miró a los ojos "tu llegada"

 _Harry Potter_

 _En Julio de 1991, Albus y yo nos fuimos de viaje, Severus y Filius se quedaron encargados del colegio y nosotros nos fuimos por Europa, al continente. Nunca nos habíamos ido de luna de miel, y por esa fecha debía de nacer nuestro bebé, mi aula, en ese mes, era un constante recuerdo de lo sucedido, por esa razón, decidimos irnos por unas semanas, viajar, distraer nuestras cabezas._

 _Fue un viaje muy placentero, fuimos a Italia, Grecia, Holanda y antes de volver fuimos a Irlanda. Fue un gran viaje para nosotros, pero las 2 semanas se transformaron en 4 y volvimos en Agosto, todavía faltaba un mes para el comienzo de clases, teníamos tiempo para preparar el colegio y para el papeleo, mandar las cartas._

 _Cada día me sentía un poco mejor, el dolor seguía ahí pero podía continuar viviendo, ese año fue el comienzo de años de aventura y guerra. En septiembre de 1991 llegó Harry Potter a Hogwarts, con tan solo 11 años era el niño más famoso del mundo mágico, pero para mí era más que eso, yo lo veía como el hijo de Lily y James, grandes amigos y me dolía que Harry no pudiera saber quien era yo realmente, alguien más que su profesora y que la de sus padres, si no una amiga de la familia._

 _Ese año fue el año donde Voldemort volvió, no en su forma pero si, ya avisaba su regreso, Albus siempre había dicho que no se fue por completo, si no que se fue y cuando estaba listo iba a volver. Ese año sucedió y el joven Harry Potter pudo hacer que se fuera por un tiempo, suavemente._

 _En el verano de 1992, Albus continuó investigando sobre el paradero de Voldemort, nunca dejó de seguirlo, pero los últimos rumores decían que estaba en Rumania, al parecer ya no. Ese año, la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta por segunda vez, la primera vez que fue abierta fue en 1944, el caos surgió en los chicos nacidos muggles, era terrible, ver a mis propios alumnos petrificados, mis cachorros. Nunca me sentí así de desconcertada, y odio ese sentimiento._

 _Albus debió irse de la escuela, el Consejo Escolar, 'siguiendo' el consejo de Lucius Malfoy, firmaron y pidieron su renuncia como director de Hogwarts. Tuvo que irse y yo quedé en el puesto de directora suplente. Pero como Albus dijo"solo abandonaré el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel" y la gran mayoría de la escuela le es fiel a Dumbledore._

 _El pánico se instaló en Hogwarts, sin Albus todos temían que haya ataques cada día, nadie reía, nadie hablaba, el colegio parecía un cementerio._

 _Yo debía cumplir con todas mis tareas más la de Albus, no dormía durante las noches, no solo por el trabajo, si no por la preocupación. Albus no estaba en el colegio, debió irse con su hermano, yo estaba sola y lo extrañaba terriblemente. Ni siquiera me pude despedir de él, cuando entré a su oficina exigiendo saber que pasaba, Fudge me dijo "felicitaciones Minerva, eres la nueva directora"_

 _Albus debió irse en ese mismo instante, solo me miró a los ojos, sabía que me decía que me amaba. Recién al otro día recibí una carta de él, por medio de Fawkes que decía que Hogwarts me necesitaba, que me amaba y no podía venir con él._

 _Finalmente ese año escolar terminó gracias a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, mientras ellos estaban en la cámara de los secretos, peleando con un basilisco, Albus volvió y Fawkes ayudó a Harry y Ron. Todo terminó bien, por suerte, los petrificados volvieron a la normalidad, con ellos Hermione Granger, y hubo una celebración, los niños no tuvieron clases y hubo una fiesta que duró toda la noche, con Albus no fuimos antes, la verdad era que estábamos cansados, hacía semanas que no dormía de la preocupación, que algo les sucediera a mis alumnos, que cerraran el colegio._

 **15 de Agosto de 1993: que año! por Merlín! ya esta todo bien, al menos por ahora, se que Voldemort está por ahí, planeando, quiere volver, pero no lo voy a permitir esta vez, tengo muchas cosas que perder ahora. Nunca lo había pensado así pero que tengas miedo de algo, no esta mal, significa que tienes muchas cosas que perder, porque tienes cosas qué amas. Eso es bueno, amar. No sé lo que vendrá, pero se que el AMOR siempre nos salvará.**

 _El año escolar del 1993/1994, no hubo aparición de Voldemort._

 _Quiero hacer una aclaración primero, quizás a algunas personas le moleste leer el nombre Voldemort, pero así se llamaba El Señor Tenebroso, hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre, él nos iba a matar de todas formas._

 _Sirius Black escapó de prisión ese año, y se creía que buscaba a Harry Potter, también quiero aclarar que a Harry se lo nombrará muy seguido de ahora en adelante._

 _Fue duró ese año para mi y para Albus, teníamos diferentes ideas, Albus no culpaba a Sirius de la muerte de Peter, creía que había otra explicación, en cambio yo, aunque me dolía pensarlo, creía en la justicia, y pensaba que Sirius era culpable. Cada vez que salía el tema discutíamos, por eso, varias noches Albus terminó durmiendo en el sofá._

 _Finalmente ese año descubrimos muchas verdades, verdades que no son mías para contar. Pero Albus tenía razón al final, Sirius era inocente. Y como premio y disculpa por mi actitud, lo deje elegir el destino de las vacaciones de ese año. Terminamos en Walt Disney World Resorte de Orlando, Florida. Debó admitir que no la pase tan mal como lo creí._

 _Albus estaba fascinado con las atracciones, yo no tanto, pero fue un lindo viaje, como todos lo que viví con Albus, mientras estaba con él no importaba el destino, todo lugar era bello con su presencia._

 _Regreso de Lord Voldemort_

 _Cuando volvimos de nuestro viaje Albus debió organizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, algo a lo que yo estaba completamente en desacuerdo, de igual forma, asistir al Campeonato Mundial de Quiddicht con mi amiga Rolanda._

 _Yo estuve completamente en desacuerdo desde el principio y no tienen una idea del enojo que tenía cuando salió en nombre de Harry Potter del Cáliz del Fuego, yo conocía a Harry y sabía que él era incapaz de poner su nombre en el Cáliz, el no mentía. Pero otros profesores no creían, también tuve una discusión con Albus esa noche, él sabía que Harry no había sido, pero tampoco podía encontrar alguna otra explicación._

 _También, casi a mitad de año, teníamos constantemente la visita de Rita Skeeter, una señorita sin escrúpulos, que publica lo que sea con tal de vender. Por esa razón con Albus teníamos que tener más cuidado que nunca, no pasar tanto tiempo juntos, no hablar tanto en privado, no caminar del brazo, cosas que pudieran dar a lugar que ella escriba algo de nosotros._

 _Una vez, era de madrugada, Albus y yo estábamos cansados pero también estresados, la escuela estaba ocupada por otras 2 escuelas, eran muchos chicos, muchos profesores, muchos periodistas, entonces decidimos ir a la Torre de Astronomía, a ver las estrellas, la luna, el bosque, el lago. Estábamos acostados, dando vueltas sin poder dormir cuando decidimos irnos. Estuvimos varias horas, sentados bajo las estrellas, mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y él pasando un brazo por mis hombros, cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida decidimos bajar, mientras bajamos por la escalera escuchamos un ruido, rápidamente desenredamos nuestras manos que estaban juntas, pensando que era algún alumno rompiendo las reglas. Albus bajó primero y yo esperé, no quería parecer que estábamos juntos. Cuando yo bajé, varios minutos después, me choqué con Albus que estaba parado, mirando, como escondido_

 _"que sucede?" le susurré_

 _"Skeeter" contestó, me fije y esa señorita estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con una libreta en la mano, parecía estar buscando algo, no resistí y salí de nuestro escondite_

 _"Srita Skeeter" dije con mi voz de enseñanza_

 _"Profesora McGonagall" contestó Skeeter un poco asustada "no tiene frío?" señalo, yo vestía solo un pijama, sin albornoz_

 _"no, Srita, puedo saber que haces aquí?" pregunté cruzando mis brazos_

 _"no sabe! es una historia increible!" comenzó "debía irme después de mi entrevista con Harry Potter, lo conoce?"_

 _"si, Srita, conozco muy bien al Sr, Potter" conteste de manera cortante_

 _"bueno, luego de la entrevista, me perdí!" y rio falsamente "después decidí recordar mis viejas épocas en Hogwarts y comenzó a pasear por el castillo"_

 _No le creí una sola palabra "acompáñame, que la llevaré a una habitación, no dormirá en el suelo verdad?" dije con una voz falsa_

 _"no por supuesto" sonrió y me siguió, mientras caminamos escuchó que dice "Albus Dumbledore!" cerré los ojos por unos segundos y los volví abrir, me di vuelta y vi a Albus, le fruncí el seño y me sonrió con esa tonta sonrisa tierna que tenía cuando sabía que había echo algo mal._

 _"que hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?" le preguntó Skeeter, mientras Albus se acercaba a nosotras_

 _"cuando no puedo dormir, camino un poco, al fin y al cabo es mi escuela, verdad?" sonrió Albus_

 _"que casualidad que vino por el mismo camino que la profesora McGonagall" dijo Skeeter, mientras caminábamos_

 _"no sabía que Minerva vino por ahí" contestó Albus, que caminaba a mi lado_

 _"oh claro, no sugerí nada profesor" dijo Skeeter "aunque ya saben las cosas que se dicen de ustedes" susurró_

 _Apretando mi puño pregunté "como dice Srita Skeeter?"_

 _"oh nada!" dijo moviendo la mano "los rumores que se dicen de ustedes, habladurías de niños" rio, quitándole importancia "que están juntos, casados y esas cosas"_

 _"son completas falacias Skeeter, Minerva en una buena amiga mia solamente" dijo Albus_

 _"si si por supuesto" sonrió y la verdad es que tuve que contener mis impulsos para hechizar su cara, pero luego puso una mano sobre el brazo de Albus, y no lo soltó hasta que llegamos a la habitación, ahí realmente tuve que controlarme porque iba a convertir su cabeza en la de una rana._

 _Por suerte, llegamos a su habitación, ella se quedó en la puerta y nos observó por unos segundos, la despedimos y comenzamos a caminar para el mismo camino_

 _"sus habitaciones no están en lugares diferentes?" preguntó Skeeter_

 _"si, pero soy un caballero y la acompañaré" dijo Albus_

 _"no es necesario Dumbledore, estaré bien, hasta mañana" fingí que fui a mi habitación y luego me encontré con Albus en nuestra habitación para dormir juntos el resto de la noche._

 _En Navidad se celebró el Baile de Navidad, era un baile de gala, yo y Filius fuimos los encargados de decorar el Gran Salón y mientras lo hacía recordé al baile del Ministerio al cual fuimos con Albus y terminé poniéndome celosa y llorando en su pecho, luego de eso empezó todo, es increible como pasa al tiempo, hasta donde habíamos llegado desde esa noche._

 _Mi preparación para ese baile fue muy diferente a la de esa vez en el Ministerio, aquí seguía siendo la Profesora Mcgonagall, utilicé unas capas verdes nuevas y un sombrero, nada especial, Albus insistió en irme a buscar a mi oficina, para llegar juntos, viejo tonto vivíamos en la misma habitación pero quería fingir que me pasaba a buscar._

 _El baile comenzó con los competidores y sus parejas y luego entramos Albus y yo, nadie se sorprendió, no importaba si Skeeter escribía algo, no importaba si los alumnos nos veían, éramos el Director y su Adjunta, debíamos bailar juntos, era protocolar. Con Albus siempre bailábamos, en su oficina o en la Sala de Menesteres, puede arriesgarme a decir que éramos buenos en eso._

 _Tuvimos que bailar con otras personas obviamente, tuve que bailar con el Sr. Bagman, que desde el día que llegó estaba tratando de seducirme, era un buen hombre pero no estaba interesada en él. Estaba tomando un trago con él cuando Albus llegó a rescatarme, me invitó a bailar una ultima pieza, porque luego venían el grupo Las Brujas de Mcbeth y era más difícil para nosotros bailar luego._

 _El baile estaba terminando, Albus y yo estábamos sentado en una mesa esperando a que termine completamente, había solo unas cuantas parejas bailando en el medio de la pista, finalmente las parejas se fueron, el grupo también y solo quedaban los profesores_

 _"Minerva, vamos que te acompaño a tu habitación" dijo Albus ofreciendo su brazo_

 _Resistí una risa y asentí, tomé su brazo y fuimos a mi habitación, llegamos a la puerta de mi oficina, Albus miró hacía alrededor y no había nadie_

 _"fue una agradable noche Minerva"_

 _"si, la pase bien Albus" sonreí, se adelantó y me besó suavemente poniendo una mano en mi mejilla "espero volverte a ver" dijo con aire de esperanza_

 _"más pronto de lo que crees" le respondí mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta._

 _Dentro de mi oficina, con un movimiento de mi varita me cambié a mi pijama habitual, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Varios minutos después Albus entró por la otra puerta, la que está comunicada a su oficina._

 _"ahh! te vuelvo a ver Srita del baile" se burló acostándose_

 _"te dije que iba hacer más pronto de lo que crees" me reí besándolo._


	10. Chapter 10

"es increíble como Harry hizo algo en cada año en Hogwarts" dijo Hermione riéndose

"ustedes 3! 'El Trio de Oro', siempre metiéndose en problemas" rio Minerva, abrazando con fuerza a Albus, que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho

"escribiste bastante" observó Hermione

"no tanto, tardé mucho tiempo" dijo Minerva

"pero ten en cuenta que empezaron las clases" recordó Hermione "con todas las cosas que tienes que hacer"

"si, supongo, recuerdas el Baile de Navidad, estabas hermosa esa vez" dijo Minerva

Hermione suspiró con una sonrisa "me sentía hermosa, igual recuerdo que Ron se puso celoso y terminamos peleados"

"Ron no es muy bueno con sus sentimientos" dijo Minerva

"alguna noticia?" preguntó Ron entrando a la sala con Rose en su cadera y James agarrado de su mano

"ven amor" dijo Hermione y colocó a Rose en su regazo, aunque con su gran vientre no había mucho lugar para sentarse

"nada" contestó Hermione "pero Harry ya entró con ella, no debe faltar mucho"

"mi hermanita ya nació?" preguntó James, sentado junto a Ron

"no amigo, pero ya falta poco" contestó Ron.

"y Molly?" preguntó Minerva, pensó que probablemente quería estar junto a su hija en el nacimiento de su nieta.

"dijo que estaba en camino, es que Victoria estaba con ella, debía ubicar primero a Fleur o Bill, y luego venir" explicó Ron

Albus se movió y Minerva lo hamacó para que siguiese durmiendo, eran las 22 de la noche, estaban ahí desde las 17 hs.

"ya falta poco" susurró

"ese es el borrador?" preguntó Ron, por las hojas que estaban en la mesita delante de las sillas

"si" contestó Hermione "es lo ultimo que escribió, es bueno que lo trajo, me distraje un rato leyendo"

"ven bebé" dijo Ron y tomó a Rose del regazó de Hermione, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida pero con el vientre de su madre no podía acostarse en su pecho.

"aquí estoy!" dijo Molly entrando rápidamente a la sala.

"todavía no nació" dijo Minerva tranquilizándola, Molly saludó a su hijo y sus nietos, se sentó al lado de Minerva, estaba agitada

"vine corriendo" le explicó "deje a Victoria con Arthur y aparecí aquí lo más rápido que pude, pero tuve que correr hasta está sala"

"tranquila Molly" sonrió Minerva "llegaste justo a tiempo"

3 horas más tarde, mágicamente los niños se habían despertado, Albus y Rose estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa, pintando con unos crayones que Minerva había transformado de unas plantas que estaban en la sala. Hermione se estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de Ron y James en su regazo. Minerva tenía la parte de atrás de la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y Molly estaba tejiendo.

De repente la puerta se abre y todos se levantaron de golpe, Harry salió con el traje y la cofía de quirófano

"es una niña" sonrió "y es sana y hermosa!" todos rieron, aplaudieron y se abrazaron unos a otros, Minerva corrió y abrazó a Harry con fuerza besando su mejilla.

"pueden pasar" dijo, primero entraron Albus y James junto a Harry, detrás Molly y luego Hermione y Ron con Rose en sus brazos, Minerva quería ir ultima, ella sabía que era parte de la familia pero una parte de ella le decía que primero debía entrar la familia de sangre.

Cuando entro Ginny estaba en el medio de la cama con cara de cansada, y sin embargo le sonrió, tenía un bulto rosa en sus brazos, James y Albus estaban arriba de la cama, mirando a su hermanita con detenimiento, Molly estaba parada al lado de su hija, acariciando su cabello, Ron estaba en los pies de la cama con una Rose en su cadera junto a Hermione, que tenía una mano en su vientre, junto a Molly.

Harry estaba parado del otro lado de Ginny, Minerva se acercó y se paró al lado de Harry y miró a la pequeña bebé, que recién estaba abriendo los ojos.

"Felicitaciones Ginny" susurró Minerva "ella es tan hermosa"

"Gracias Minerva" dijo Ginny

Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de Minerva y le beso la sien "gracias mamá" susurró, Harry tomó a la bebé con cuidado de los brazos de Ginny y la presentó a Minerva

"Minerva, te presentó a tu nueva nieta" dijo Harry mirando a su hija "Lily Luna Potter"

"oh Harry" lloró Minerva, con cuidado la paso a su brazos "Lily, te presentó a tu abuela Minerva" la bebé se movió un poco pero luego se quedó quieta.

Minerva miró a esa pequeña bebé, todavía rosada que la miraba con atención, como sabiendo quien era "hola Lily" susurró sintiendo las lágrimas en su mejilla "siempre te cuidaré pequeña" besó su frente y lentamente le devolvió la bebé a Harry, que la devolvió a Ginny, cuando Harry dejó a la bebé en los seguros brazos de su madre, Minerva, tomando por sorpresa a Harry lo abrazó con fuerza

"gracias" le susurró al oído "no debías haber echo eso por mi"

Harry se separó y tomó su cara con su manos, mirándola a los ojos "debo hacer esto y mucho más mami" susurró y besó su frente, Minerva volvió a enterrar la cara en su cuello

"Lily Luna es un gran nombre" dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separaron

"un hermoso nombre" dijo Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de Minerva.

 _2da Guerra contra Lord Voldemort_

 _Definitivamente la guerra comenzó, Voldemort regresó, nunca pensé volver a sentir esto de nuevo, ese temor constante, por mis alumnos, por mis amigos, por mi esposo. Durante la prueba final del Torneo de los 3 Magos, Harry Potter y Cedrick Diggory, fueron transportados, por un trasladador colocado en la Copa, hacía Voldemort, quién volvió a su forma corpórea._

 _Lamentablemente Cedrick murió, cuando volvieron aparecer en el Campo de Quiddicht, donde ser realizaba el Torneo, el cuerpo de Cedrick quedó tendido en el suelo, sujetado por Harry, demasiado atormentado, como para soltarlo. Dentro del todo el revuelo entre los estudiantes, el llanto del padre, vi como Alastor Moody corrió hacía el castillo con Harry a su estela._

 _Cuando busque la mirada de Albus, él también me estaba mirando, algo sospechoso estaba pasando, Severus se unió a nosotros y los tres seguimos a Moody hacía el castillo._

 _Alastor Moody, no era él, si no Barty Crush Jr. Haciéndose pasar por Alastor, con poción multijugos, me sentí tan mal en ese momento, tenía ganas de llorar, de vomitar, por la muerte de un alumno, por no descubrir que Alastor no era el verdadero Alastor, él siempre fue mi amigo, un gran amigo, como no lo pude ver?_

 _Luego de descubrir la verdad, Albus se llevo a Harry a su oficina mientras yo me quedé vigilando a Bary Crush Jr. Quería que Harry vaya a la oficina, se veía terrible, había pasado demasiadas cosas para una sola noche, pero Albus insistió que debía saber lo que estaba pasando, y luego así recuperarse._

 _Severus y yo, nos quedamos vigilando, luego de una hora, Severus estaba apoyado contra la pared con una mano en su brazo._

 _Albus siempre confió en Severus, tanto que le confió su muerte. Al principio yo no lo quería, no confiaba en un ex-mortifago, pero con él tiempo descubrí que era una persona muy valiente, de gran valor, y comencé a encontrarle cariño._

 _"te duele?" le pregunté, haciendo referencia a su brazo, la Marca Tenebrosa debía estar llamándolo de nuevo_

 _"si" musito "menos que otros días, pero él esta volviendo a llamarnos" dijo sin alegría en su voz, tampoco temor, si no bronca._

 _"no puedo creer que haya vuelto" dije "debemos pasar por esto otra vez"_

 _"ésta será la ultima vez Minerva, ganaremos y Voldemort se irá para siempre"_

 _"eso esperó, eso quiero creer Snape" dije, en ese momento el Primer Ministro Cornelio Fudge, entró prepotente a la oficina, le explicamos todo lo sucedido, pero no nos creyó una palabra, y trajo un dementor, toda la oficina se tornó oscura cuando ese ser ingresó, mis peores temores vinieron a mi mente, la muerte de mi bebé se sintió más dolorosa que nunca, y Fudge aprobó que Barty Crush Jr fuera besado por un dementor, ahí con nosotros, sin un juicio, sin escuchar las palabras de su boca._

 _Cuando todo terminó corrí furiosa, junto a Snape, a la enfermería donde Albus estaba con Harry, estaba tan enojada, como podía haber hecho algo así! Fudge comenzó a correr detrás de nosotros, le grite! Merlín si que le grite! le dije todo lo que pensaba de su estupidez._

 _Cuando llegamos a la enfermería Harry estaba acostado en la cama, se veía tan cansado y triste. Albus me reclamó que hacía ahí y no vigilando, tuve que explicarlo lo que el Primer Ministro había echo, Albus también quiso convencerlo que Voldemort había vuelto, que Harry tenía razón, pero creyó que eran puras mentiras, que nosotros queríamos sembrar el temor en la comunidad mágica. Incluso Snape le mostró su Marca Tenebrosa, pero no lo convenció, salió de la enfermería ofendido._

 _Fui a buscar a Hagrid y a Maxime, Albus me pidió que lo hiciera, eran más de las 4 de la mañana, cuando el castillo había parecido estar vacío de visitantes externos, caminé por los pasillos, mirando las paredes, los cuadros, mi hogar, esta era mi casa, y ahora el Mago Tenebroso, había vuelto, y quería matar a Harry, y seguramente a Albus, Hogwarts siempre fue el lugar más seguro de Inglaterra, pero que pasaba si no podíamos? si Voldemort ganaba? ni siquiera quería pensar en eso._

 _Llegué hasta la oficina de Albus, antes había pasado por la enfermería para ver al verdadero Alastor y a Harry, ambos dormían en un sueño sin sueños._

 _Toque la puerta, no sabía si Albus iba a estar en reunión con alguien, estaba solo, cuando entré lo encontré, sentado tras su escritorio, cartas tiradas por el suelo, que seguían llegando a través de la ventana abierta, búhos entraban y salían, pero el parecía concentrado escribiendo furiosamente otra cosa._

 _"Albus" dije despacio y él levanto la vista, me vio y volvió a bajarla a seguir escribiendo, corrí a su lado y me arrodille junto a su silla_

 _"Albus" volví a llamarla acariciando su mejilla_

 _"estoy armando la Orden del Fenix, debemos volver" me explicó, vi su escritorio y le estaba escribiendo una carta a Remus Lupin, y había otras cerradas hacía Arthur y Molly Weasley, Kingsley, dentro solo decían "Hogwarts mañana 12:00" la primera reunión._

 _"Albus son las 5 de la mañana, duerme un rato, mañana los niños se irán a sus casas y podremos continuar con esto"_

 _"no hay tiempo Minerva! Voldemort esta aquí de nuevo, con sus mortifagos, planeando, tenemos un ministro que no va hacer nada, que seguramente hará una campaña en mi contra y en la de Harry, debemos resurgir la Orden lo más rápido posible" dijo_

 _Tomé su mano y baje su pluma, lo obligué a que me mire a los ojos "eso seguirá mañana, Voldemort seguirá mañana, ahora vamos a la cama, solo 3 horas, duerme un poco, mañana haremos eso, contestaré todas las cartas a lo padres mientras tú te encargas de la Orden, por favor?" le pedí_

 _Albus suspiró y asintió, nos cambié con un movimiento de mi varita y nos acostamos en la cama, tome a Albus en mis brazos, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza en mi pecho._

 _Sabía que no estaba dormido, yo tampoco podía dormir, estaba repasando en mi cabeza, lo que habíamos vivido, lo que nos contó Harry._

 _"Lamento que hayas visto el beso de un dementor" susurró Albus_

 _"yo también" le contesté "necesito pensar en buenos recuerdos, pero solo pienso en lo que paso hoy"_

 _"no le pude decir" me dijo con dolor "no pude decirle la verdad a Harry, debía de haberlo echo"_

 _"no Albus, Harry pasó por mucho dolor hoy, más adelante, debes decírselo, cuando él este mejor"_

 _Hay un secreto, algo que Albus sabía sobre la conexión entre Harry y Voldemort, yo lo sabía, pero Harry no._

 _"no te culpes cariño" susurré besando su cabeza_

 _"tu nunca quisiste este Torneo" dijo_

 _sonreí "es verdad, pero eso no te hace culpable, no sirve pensar que tendríamos que haber hecho para que Voldemort no regrese, si no pensar que haremos ahora que él esta de vuelta" dije con firmeza_

 _"gracias a dios por ti" dijo Albus abrazándome con fuerza "no puedo perderte"_

 _"no me perderás Albus, y yo no puedo perderte a tí" dije mientras mi voz se quebraba, Albus levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos "haremos esto juntos, pase lo que pase, nos enfrentaremos a lo que viene juntos" y me besó_

 _"te amo" le susurré, "yo también te amo" me contestó._

 _Dicen que detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer, y creo que es verdad, Albus parecía tan fuerte y lo era, pero incluso los más fuertes tienen sentimientos, el era un hombre normal, que necesitaba llorar junto a su esposa para descargar tanto dolor y cansancio._


	11. Chapter 11

"tu lo sabias?" preguntó Harry mirando a Minerva a los ojos

Minerva se levantó de su silla, detrás de su escritorio "si, si lo sabía, pero no era mi secreto para contar" le explicó

"a veces me hubiera gustado que lo haya dicho antes" suspiró Harry, levantando la vista del escrito y mirando la oficina de Minerva, había mantenido muchas cosas raras que Albus tenía en su oficina

"Harry" dijo Minerva tocando su hombro "él no te lo dijo antes porque te amo" sonrió Minerva "te amaba Harry, y no podía decirte la verdad porque no quería que sufras, quizás no fue lo correcto ocultarte la verdad, pero no puedo culparlo, quien no te amaría" los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

Harry se levantó y abrazó a Minerva "ya pasaron muchos años y no guardo rencor a ese secreto, yo también amaba a Albus, lo veía como una especie de padre" le contó, Minerva se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea junto a Harry

"como están los niños?" preguntó Minerva, cambiando el tema

"James comenzó el Jardín de infantes, le explicamos que no debía contar que podemos hacer magia, Ginny no quería mandarlo pero son buenos lugares, y le va hacer bien hablar con otros niños, Alby está encantado con su hermanita pequeña, la mira todo el día, aunque le aburre que no haga nada"

Minerva se rio "tiene dos meses, que espere dentro de unos meses, va a estar corriendo por toda la casa"

"eso mismo le dije" rio Harry "con Hermione no hablé, tengo que ir a verla"

"hace unos días me dijo que necesitaba que alguien saque a ese bebé de su vientre" sonrió Minerva "pobrecita, pero ya debe estar por tener"

"Rose estaba muy emocionada" recordó Harry

Un búho entró por la ventana y se tiró la carta en el regazó de Minerva, ella abrió rápidamente

"Hermione, San Mungo, Bebé en camino" dijo Minerva "vamos Harry, hay que irnos!" dijo tomando polvos Flu con el puño

"no tienes una escuela que dirigir?" preguntó Harry

"Filius puede encargarse" dijo y entró dentro de la chimenea.

Salieron en San Mungo y corrieron hacía la sala de maternidad. Ron estaba sentado moviendo las piernas nervioso con Rose en el suelo.

"todavía falta" dijo Ron mirando a Minerva y a Harry, que estaban agitados

"debo llamar a Ginny" dijo Harry y salió de la sala para mandarle un patronus

Minerva se sentó juntó a Ron y tomó a Rose del suelo

"hola abuela" dijo la niña

"hola preciosura" dijo ella besando su cabeza, una medía hora después Molly entró a la sala, y se sentó junto a Minerva, sacó un tejido y comenzó a tejer.

"papá, puede entrar" dijo una enfermera abriendo la puerta, Ron se levantó y corrió hacía ella, unos minutos después Ron volvió a salir

"Minerva ven!" le dijo y entró de nuevo, sin entender mucho, Minerva dejo a Rose con Molly y Harry y entró

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama con Ron junto a ella tomando su mano

"Sra debe ponerse esto" le dijo una sanadora entregándole un traje azul

Minerva lo miró y vio a Hermione, rápidamente se puso la cofía, el traje y corrió al lado de Hermione

"lo estas haciendo bien gatito" dijo Minerva agarrando su mano con fuerza, mientras ella gritaba

Varios minutos después, Hugo Granger-Weasley llegó al mundo, gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo notar que era un niño sano. Luego de que sus padres lo alzaron, se lo pasaron a Minerva, el niño no dejaba de mover los brazos

"eres inquieto pequeño" rio Minerva y besó la cabeza de Hermione "lo haz hecho muy bien Mione"

 _El Ministerio interfiere en Hogwarts_

 _La Orden del Fénix volvió a formarse, nuestra sede era la ancestral casa de los Black, donada por Sirius Black, pasamos la primera parte del verano metidos en esa casa, aunque no vivíamos ahí, si lo hacían los Weasley, Lupín, Tonks, Black, Hermione y más tarde Harry._

 _Casi no vi a Albus ese verano, se la pasó en el Ministerio, en vano porque todos lo creían loco, yo contestando cartas de padres enojados, que estaban disgustados con el comportamiento de Dumbledore._

 _Antes de comenzar el año escolar, leí en la lista de profesores el nombre de Dolores Umbridge, todos los años cambiamos de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no me sorprendió leer un nombre nuevo, pero si saber que ella era la profesora de esa materia. Esa mujer! que sabia esa mujer sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? transformar la ropa de los mortifagos en capas rosas? convertirlos en gatitos?_

 _Dolores Umbridge, era la Subsecretaria del Primer Ministro, yo la conocía de reuniones en el Ministerio o en bailes, siempre me miró mal, yo sigo creyendo que secretamente estaba enamorada de Albus, y como yo siempre estaba junto a él, me odiaba por eso._

 _En fin, fui a hablar con Albus, cuando entré a su oficina, sin tocar, porque estaba enojada, entro y Dolores estaba sentada, en mi silla habitual, junto a Fudge hablando con Albus_

 _"Minerva! esas son maneras de entrar!" dijo el Primer Ministro, lo miré pero no le conteste_

 _"Profesor Dumbledore, debo hablar algo con usted, pero puede esperar" dije mirándolo a los ojos_

 _"no nos va a presentar Albus" dijo Dolores, dándose la vuelta para mirarme_

 _"Dolores Umbridge, está es la Profesora McGonagall, creí que ya tenía el agrado de conocerla" dijo Albus_

 _"si, por supuesto sé quien es McGonagall" rio con esa risa falsa "pero nunca nos habían presentado"_

 _"bueno días" conteste cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza "Albus, luego ven a buscarme a mi oficina" le pedí_

 _"por supuesto Minerva" contestó y volvió a sentarse en su silla_

 _Mientras bajaba por la escalera, escuché que Dolores le preguntó a Albus "eso fue un poco maleducado, no debería ella venir a buscarlo a usted?"_

 _El primer día de clases, Umbridge interrumpió a Albus en su discurso, nadie nunca había hecho eso en la historia de Hogwarts, esa mujer se creía la dueña del colegio. Luego de eso comenzó a asistir a la clase de otros profesores y hacer anotaciones y preguntas._

 _A medida que Umbridge iba teniendo más poder en la escuela, todo se volvía más difícil._

 _Harry y Voldemort estaban conectados, entonces Albus no podía tener conexión con Harry, cosa que perturbaba a este último, no entendía por que la actitud de Albus._

 _Albus seguía siendo el director por supuesto, pero Umbridge, estaba constantemente vigilando, anotando en sus anotadores rosas todo lo que hacíamos, cada profesor, incluso haciendo preguntar personales en el medio de la clase. El poco tiempo que Albus pasaba en el colegio, la pasaba discutiendo con Umbridge o Fudge, mientras estaba afuera, investigaba, tenía reuniones, no nos veíamos, tampoco podíamos mandarnos cartas porque quizás alguien las interceptaba. Fawkes era nuestro mensajero, hablábamos por medio de él, tuve que volver a mudarme a mi habitación porque un día, Umbridge entró a la oficina de Albus, yo estaba en clase. Ella vino con la excusa de hablar y comenzó a recorrer la oficina de Albus, nosotros no tenemos ninguna foto juntos ahí. Le pidió pasar al baño y cuando Albus no se dio cuenta, entró a la habitación. Pudo ver rápidamente porque Albus la sacó_

 _"disculpé Albus, me perdí" se rio "no quiero ser metida, pero vi que tiene una foto con Minerva en su mesita de luz" dijo con una sonrisa y su anotador rosa en la mano_

 _"si así es" dijo Albus, tratando de recordar cual era la foto. Nosotros teníamos 2, la de mi lado de la cama (derecha) había una foto de nosotros besándonos, y del lado de Albus, había una de él pasando un brazo por mis hombros mientras nos reímos._

 _"se los ve alegres" sonrió Dolores_

 _"si, estábamos durante las vacaciones" explicó Albus, sin emoción, acercándose a la puerta de su oficina para que se vaya_

 _"pero no hay nada entre ustedes verdad? porque no puede haber ningún tipo de relación sexual entre dos profesores, y menos entre el Director y su Adjunta"_

 _Albus alzó las cejas "como puedo sugerir eso Dolores?" fingió Albus "Minerva es una gran amiga mía, la conozco hace 50 años, nunca la vi con otros ojos que no sean los de la amistad"_

 _"no claro, por supuesto ustedes no romperían las reglas" dijo y se fue de la oficina de mi marido._

 _Unos meses después, el Decreto Educacional Número Veintitrés fue aprobado y Umbridge fue nombrada Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts, un rango que nunca antes había existido, tenía más poder que yo pero menos que Albus, de todas formas tenía mucho poder, podía hacer lo que quería, incluso echó a profesores, pero no del castillo porque solo Dumbledore podía hacerlo._

 _Tuvimos que tener mucho más cuidado aún. Todo ese año fue horrible, nunca vi a Albus tan cansado, había días que solo nos veíamos en la cena, y antes, nos dábamos las manos por abajo de la mesa pero ahora Dolores se sentaba al lado de Albus, mirándonos con detenimiento._

 _También prohibió el Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor, al enterarme rápidamente fui hablar Albus, y él le insistió que nos dejará jugar. A raíz de esto, hubo otro decreto el numero 1. millón más o menos, que decía que las cosas que la Inquisitoria exigía no podía cambiarse. Así expulsó a Harry y a George Weasley del equipo de Quiddicht_

 _Ella estaba buscando algo, a parte de controlar a Dumbledore, estaba buscando algo entre nosotros, siempre nos observaba. Hubo un día, era viernes a la tarde, Albus se había desocupado, yo estaba corrigiendo algunos textos en mi oficina cuando Albus entró, estaba anocheciendo y decidimos caminar por el lago, hace mucho que no estábamos solos._

 _Pasamos varias horas afuera, pudimos distraernos un rato, cada vez que Albus se reía parecía que la preocupación salía de sus ojos, le conté los rumores que se oían en el colegió, como se estaba comportando Harry, él me contaba algunas cosas que fue descubriendo en sus investigaciones, o si no, no hablábamos de nada, nos sentamos frente al lago, una al lado del otro, nuestras manos entrelazadas._

 _Al parecer Umbridge nos vio desde su oficina, cuando decidimos ir a mi habitación, al llegar a la puerta de Hogwarts, Dolores estaba ahí, parada con los brazos cruzados._

 _"Dolores" dijo Albus en forma de saludo y avanzó, yo detrás de él_

 _"donde estaban?" preguntó siguiéndonos de cerca mientras subíamos las escaleras_

 _"no creo que sea de su incumbencia Dolores" contesté "o quiere anotarlo en sus anotadores y luego enviarlo al primer ministro" murmuré_

 _"Minerva" me advirtió Albus_

 _"espero que no estaban haciendo nada indecoroso" dijo Umbridge_

 _"Dolores" dije con una voz dulce y falsa, me paré para mirarla a los ojos, tuve que bajar la vista porque soy mucho más alta "si tuviera que hacer algo 'indecoroso', como usted dice, con Dumbledore, lo haría en mi habitación, no en un lago a las 7 de la tarde, en invierno!" Umbridge se quedó con la boca abierta "si me disculpa" y continúe caminando. Albus contuvo la risa y comenzó a caminar detrás mío._

 _En secreto alumnos de 5to año, liderados por Harry Potter, formaron el Ejercito de Dumbledore, un grupo formado para aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mediante la práctica, esto era secreto en realidad. Pero en Hogwarts, nada es secreto. Albus se enteró de esto, porque los niños se reunieron en Cabeza de Puerco, para hablar, bar que es de Aberforth, hermano de Albus. Albus no hizo nada porque creía que los niños debían aprender, una guerra se avecinaba, además que era una forma de revelarse contra Umbridge._

 _Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, una noche, Albus y yo estábamos dormidos en nuestra habitación, yo había movido mis cosas pero seguía pasando la noche ahí. Cuando escucho que Fawkes comienza a llamar mi atención, haciéndome levantar de un salto, Albus estaba profundamente dormido con un brazo pasando por mi cintura, escucho que alguien estaba tocando con desesperación mi puerta, esa que está mágicamente conectada la puerta de mi oficina. Me levanté rápidamente, levantando a Albus en el camino y corrí hacía mi oficina, cuando abro la puerta era Neville Longbotton, asustado, diciendo que Harry Potter tenía una horrible pesadilla, que me necesitaba. Corrí detrás de él, cuando llegué Harry se veía terrible, me contó una especie de sueño que tuvo donde herían a Arthur Weasley, padre de su mejor amigo Ron._

 _Yo le creí, creí que no era un sueño, si no una especie de visión, lo lleve a él y a Ron hacía la oficina de Albus, él ya estaba despierto porque yo me había despertado. Cuando entramos a su oficina se sorprendió de vernos, Harry contó lo que pasó, Albus hizo algunas averiguaciones y Harry tenía razón, Arthur había sido gravemente herido en una misión para la Orden, nosotros sabíamos que él estaba en el mismo lugar donde Harry contó que lo vio._

 _Fui a buscar a todos los Weasley, George, Fred y Ginny, mientras Albus preparaba todo para llevarlos con Molly, su madre, a ellos 3 más Ron y Harry, Fawkes nos avisó que Umbridge se dio cuenta que los alumnos estaban fuera de la cama. Como íbamos a explicarle esto a Dolores Umbridge? Albus me pidió que vaya a entretenerla, baje rápidamente por las escaleras y cuando salí de la oficina ella caminaba hacía mi dirección_

 _"lo sabia!" comenzó a gritar con un dedo acusador "sabia que algo pasaba entre usted y el director! esa amistad me parecía puro cuento" rio "cuando el Primer Ministro se entere, el director y su adjunta teniendo relaciones en la escuela! bajo el mismo techo que sus alumnos"_

 _Rodeé los ojos y suspire, como la iba a entretenerla?_

 _"Nada de eso Dolores" dije tratando de calmarla_

 _"entonces que haces en pijama saliendo de la oficina del director? eh?" dijo Dolores doblando los brazos_

 _"tuve una emergencia y debía hablar con el director" explique rápidamente, deseando que los niños ya se hayan ido con Molly_

 _"emergencia como que?" preguntó alzando la ceja_

 _"mi sobrino tuvo un accidente, me gustaría ir a verlo, vine avisarle a Albus"_

 _"por qué a Dumbledore y no a mi?"_

 _Alcé yo las cejas "porque Albus Dumbledore es el director de la escuela!" dije con enojo "puede tener un montón de poder y miles de decretos pero ésta escuela sigue siendo de Dumbledore"_

 _En ese momento hubo una explosión a mi lado y una pluma roja cayo volando hacía el suelo, suspiré con felicidad, era Fawkes avisando que los chicos ya se habían ido_

 _"hasta mañana Dolores" dije dándome vuelta y yéndome hacía mi oficina sin escuchar sus preguntas._

 _De mi oficina fui a la de Albus y me escondí en su habitación, casi una hora después Albus volvió a la cama, Dolores lo había tenido hablando todo ese tiempo. Arthur estaba en San Mungo y su estado era de gravedad. No dormimos lo que quedaba de la noche, nos quedamos despiertos abrazados, tratando de hacer una burbuja, solo por un rato._


	12. Chapter 12

_Albus deja Hogwarts_

 _Un tiempo después, Albus tuvo que dejar la escuela, el día anterior a que eso pasará tuvimos una discusión._

 _Yo tenía un mal día, un verdadero mal día, Umbridge no dejaba de estar atrás mío, tosiendo en mis clases, cuestionando cada cosa que hacía, haciendo pagar a mis Gryffindors por eso, necesitaba un tiempo sola, sin alumnos, sin profesores, sin amigos y hasta sin Albus._

 _Ese día, durante el almuerzo no me presenté y me quedé leyendo en mi cama hasta la próxima hora, mientras leía Albus entró a la habitación_

 _"que raro que estés aquí" observé_

 _"tengo un tiempo libre, vi que no estabas en el almuerzo" dijo sentándose a mi lado_

 _"no tengo hambre" contesté sin dejar de leer_

 _"que sucede Min?" preguntó queriendo tomar mi mano, pero yo la corrí_

 _"Nada, Albus necesito estar sola"_

 _"no te alejes Min, por favor habla conmigo" me pidió_

 _"estas seguro que tienes tiempo? no tienes que irte ya?" pregunté con un poco de sarcasmo_

 _"estoy aquí hora Minerva, no me iré"_

 _"enserio?" pregunté enojada pero las lágrimas me fallaron y se me cortó la voz a media palabra_

 _"Hey" dijo Albus queriendo tocar mi mejilla pero yo me levante de la cama_

 _"que pasa?" preguntó otra vez, yo estaba parada en los pies de la cama, lágrimas caían por mis ojos "no quiero llorar, pero no aguanto más! no aguanto más tener que pensar cada puta palabra que digo porque quizás Umbridge me esta escuchando, tener que controlar mis impulsos en convertirla en un sapo, ni siquiera poder verte!"_

 _"ya pasará Min" dijo Albus con ternura_

 _"enserio?" lloré "va a pasar? porque siento que esto nunca va a terminar"_

 _"pasará, todo momento pasa amor" seguía a los pies de la cama porque me conocía, tenía que estar sola unos momentos primero. "por qué estas así? por qué ahora?"_

 _"Porque tengo miedo de perderte, por todo lo que esta pasando! por Umbridge, por Voldemort, el Ministerio, nos costó llegar hasta donde estamos Albus y no quiero perderte!" lloré, ahora sí Albus se levantó lentamente y se acercó a mi lado "Cuando estaba casada con Elphinstone sabía que el podía morir debido a su trabajo, pero también sabía que si él moría yo iba a poder seguir y así lo hice, pero contigo!" lo señalé golpeando su pecho "si tu te mueres yo moriré! porque te amo, eres una parte de mí, tienes mi alma" me sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos "no puedo ni siquiera pensar que algo te suceda porque siento que me falta el aire, tengo miedo, necesito que sobrevivas!"_

 _Albus, que estaba acariciando mis brazos, me abrazó con fuerza y lloré en su pecho_

 _"Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que tú mueras primero"_

 _"no te burles de mi" dije limpiándome las mejillas y lo miré a los ojos_

 _"no lo hago" besó mi frente "yo también te amo, te amo demasiado, pero esto es algo que debo hacer, estaremos bien, me protegeré todo lo que pueda" limpió las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas "cuando me voy, en lo único que pienso es cuando voy a volver a tus brazos. Pero ahora, en este preciso momento, estamos solos y debemos disfrutar el momento que tenemos, no sabremos que va a pasar, No llores" sonrió_

 _"por favor cuídate Albus!" le roge "te amo tanto que no puedo perderte" le repetí "no lo soportaría"_

 _"si que lo harías Min" dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos, mirándonos a los ojos "si algo me sucediera, tienes que salir adelante, Hogwarts te necesita! tus cachorros te necesitan, yo te amo y siempre estaré aquí. Podemos tener un momento de paz?" me pidió_

 _"como si nada pasara afuera?, ni la guerra, ni Voldemort, ni el sapo?"_

 _"como si estuviéramos en una burbuja, te amo mucho" me besó "mas del te amo que te digo, no hay palabra para describir lo que siento"_

 _Y así nos quedamos, hasta que un revuelo se armó en la puerta de la oficina de Albus, rápidamente nos levantamos de la cama, nos pusimos presentables y salimos al encuentro, yo me senté en mi lugar habitual y Albus abrió la puerta_

 _"Primer Ministro" dijo Albus, dejándolo entrar, tras él entraron Kingley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley y un auror, me saludaron a mi y se quedaron parados_

 _"a que se debe esta visita?" preguntó Albus tomando asiento_

 _"lo explicaré cuando venga Dolores" contestó Fudge parándose junto al fuego, yo me levanté y me paré al lado de Albus, fiel a su lado._

 _Varios minutos después Dolores entró, llevando a Harry de su brazo, nos contó que se estaba escapando, que estaban en la reunión ilegal de estudiantes, lo cual estaba prohibido, Harry negó todo y, la verdad, era que sentía orgullo de él._

 _Umbridge había descubierto lo del Ejercito de Dumbledore, gracias a una niña del grupo que los delato, pero Hermione Granger había hechizado a todos por si alguien los delataban podían saber quien era, esta chica, Marietta ,tenia pústulas moradas en la nariz y en el cuello que decían "DELATORA" También me sentí orgullosa de Hermione._

 _Finalmente, Umbridge había acorralado a Harry, estaba claro que formaban parte de un grupo ilícito, no podían negarlo, encontró el papel que decía Ejercito de Dumbledore, con el nombre de todos sus integrantes, lo que no sabía era hace cuanto se reunían, ni quien era el creador de este Ejercito._

 _Albus realmente estaba sorprendido por el nombre, sabía del grupo, sabía lo que hacían pero nunca supo su nombre, se sintió alagado, orgulloso de sus chicos, ellos hacían esto por él y a la vez enojado porque se arriesgaran así por él._

 _Albus se sacrificó por sus alumnos, dijo que claramente, el Ejercito tenía su nombre, que él lo había formado, que los niños solo seguían sus ordenes, miré a Kingley en ese momento, él formaba parte de la Orden, sabíamos lo que Albus estaba por hacer. Harry quiso frenarlo pero Albus lo cayó, también mintió diciendo que hoy era la primera reunión, aunque hace 6 meses que se hacían las reuniones._

 _Al escuchar esto Fudge enloqueció, quería llevarlo a Albus a Azkaban, yo quise imponerme, pero Albus me dijo "no Minerva, Hogwarts te necesita" y con la ayuda de Fawkes Albus hizo un explosión en su propia oficina, protegiéndonos a mi, a Harry y a Marietta, todos estaban desmayados en el piso mientras nosotros nos levantábamos del suelo, le susurré a Albus preguntándole donde iba a ir? si a nuestra sede, pero solo me dijo que no marchaba para esconderse._

 _Cuando todos se habían levantando, Albus ya se había ido. Y Fudge me dijo que era el fin de 'mi amigo Dumbledore', "usted cree?" le contesté y lleve a los niños a sus habitaciones, mientras caminaba por los pasillos con Harry y Marietta a mi lado, contuve con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas, mi marido se había ido, huyó de nuestro hogar y ahora realmente estaba sola en Hogwarts._

"Solo leer sobre Umbridge me da bronca!" dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño mientras Harry se tocaba la cicatriz en su mano

"lo que más lamento de esa época Harry, es no haberme dado cuenta de lo que te hacía" dijo Minerva

"no es tu culpa, Hermione quería que te cuente muchas veces pero no la escuche"

"como siempre" dijo Hermione, Hugo comenzó a llorar y Hermione corrió hacía la habitación donde estaba dormido.

Estaban en Hogwarts, en la oficina de Minerva, sentados frente a la chimenea apagada. Minerva tenía a Lily en su regazo

"Y Ginny?" preguntó moviendo a Lily a una posición más cómoda, se estaba quedando dormida, tenía solo 5 meses.

"tenía trabajo, ya comenzó de nuevo y debía sacar una nota sobre un partido en no recuerdo que país, y era para mañana, James y Albus están con Molly asique yo me traje a Lily con la otra abuela" contestó Harry

Hermione entró con hugo de 3 meses en sus brazos, tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba mirando la oficina "parece que alguien ya se enamoró de la oficina de la abuela" dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Harry

"la próxima vez trae a Rose, no quiero que se ponga celosa" dijo Minerva mirando a Lily

"está con mi mamá" dijo Hermione acomodando a Hugo en sus brazos, se estaba volviendo a quedar dormido "igual ya esta celosa, y no puedo culparla, no puedo estar con ella como antes, Ron esta con Rose más que yo ahora"

"James no esta tan celoso pero Alby si, amaba a Lily y ahora pregunta si la cigüeña que la trajo se la puede llevar de nuevo"

Todos se rieron "es solo una fase, estoy segura" dijo Minerva

"si, probamente, eso espero" dijo Harry


	13. Chapter 13

_Umbridge era la nueva Directora de Hogwarts y por más decretos que sacara, no tenía autoridad, los niños le jugaban bromas, George y Fred Weasley en particular, recuerdo una vez que ambos lanzaron fuegos artificiales dentro de la escuela, cada vez que Umbridge quería desvanecerlos, se multiplican por diez, entraron a mi aula y no hice nada, llamé a la directora. Paso todo su primer día como Directora, corriendo por toda la escuela, ya que todos los profesores la llamábamos para que ella apague los fuegos artificiales, ya que ella controlaba todo. También Fred y George, antes de dejar la escuela, convirtieron el pasillo del quinto piso en un pantano y Umbridge no sabía como quitarlo. Otro grupo de estudiantes puso un escorbato de hocico peludo en su oficina que no tardo en destruirla por completo._

 _Debería decir que estaba mal lo que hacían pero la verdad era que estaba orgullosa de mis chicos._

 _No vi a Albus, no podía verlo, el castillo estaba vigilado por Umbridge y el Ministerio, no había forma de que entré o eso creía._

 _Varias semanas después de su partida, yo estaba en Hogsmeade cuando vi que alguien me hacía señas, un niño pequeño ni 4 años, se me acerca y me dice_

 _"la esperan en Cabeza de Puerco" y se fue corriendo, quizás en otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido raro, pero no en estas, sin llamar mucho la atención, di una vueltas y luego entre a Cabeza de Puerco, Aberforth estaba en la barra, me acerque a él y me senté._

 _"buen día" dije asintiendo con la cabeza_

 _"Profesora McGonagall" contestó, mire hacía los costado y había pocas personas sentadas, dispersas, pero no se podía confiar en nadie._

 _Aberforth me trajo un té y cuando apoyo la taza en la mesa, entregó un pedacito de papel, lo agarré lentamente y lo guarde en mi bolsillo_

 _"escuché lo de los Weasley" dijo Aberforth_

 _"si, lindo espectáculo hicieron" dije tomando un sorbo de té, estaba horrible pero sabía que mi cuñado lo había preparado especialmente para mi. Aberforth me miró una ultima vez y se fue. Yo terminé el té y salí del bar._

 _Recién cuando estaba en la seguridad de mi oficina, abrí el papel, era pequeño y decía_

 _"estoy bien. A me ayuda. Te amo"_

 _Eran pocas palabras, pero al menos sabía que estaba vivo y que Aberforth lo estaba ayudando. Respiré profundo y salí a la cena. Lo que más odiaba era ver a Dolores en el lugar de Albus._

 _Una semana más tarde, yo estaba en mi oficina corrigiendo unos papeles, eran la 1 de la mañana, no quería dormir, no podía en realidad, prefería quedarme despierta. Me había olvidado como era dormir sola, sin Albus a mi lado, no podía hacerlo, pase la mayor parte de mi vida durmiendo sola pero ahora parecía que ya no podía hacerlo más._

 _Mientras corregía escuchó que golpean la puerta, refunfuñe pensando que era Umbridge pero luego pensé que capaz era un alumno, pero cuando abrí la puerta no era nadie._

 _Me doy la vuelta y una explosión sucede en el medio de mi oficina, Fawkes apareció y tras él Albus. Llevé mi mano a mi boca para tapar un grito! viejo loco, que hacía aquí!_

 _"que haces aquí!" susurré con lágrimas en mi ojos_

 _"yo también te extrañe querida" dijo sonriéndome y me abrazó, lo abrace con fuerza y lo besé, como lo extrañaba._

 _"si Umbridge te ve, te llevará a Azkaban Albus! y a mi también, no podemos permitir eso" le dije sin salir de su abrazó_

 _"tranquila, Fawkes vigila la puerta, Umbridge está en su habitación, si viene desapareceré antes de que haga algo" me tranquilizó_

 _"como te he extrañado!" lloré y lo besé poniendo mis manos en su mejilla "te amo"_

 _"hey no llores" dijo limpiando mis lágrimas_

 _"lo siento, es que estoy tan sola sin ti"_

 _"yo también te extraño amor"_

 _"estas seguro Albus? no me digas donde si no quieres, pero dime si estas a salvo" le rogué tomando sus manos_

 _"estoy bien Min, estoy a salvo, Severus me está manteniendo al tanto de todo"_

 _"él habla contigo y yo no?" dije medía enojada cruzando los brazos_

 _Albus se rio de mi expresión_

 _"solo hablamos de asuntos de la Orden, no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, me voy a tentar y voy hablarte todo el tiempo, esto no puede volver a pasar" me dijo y me besó "me tengo que ir dentro de una hora y no creo poder volver otra vez"_

 _Asentí, lo entendía, se estaba arriesgando, sólo para venir a verme, lo besé y nos fuimos a mi habitación._

 _El amor que yo sentía por Albus y hoy en día sigo sintiendo, es un amor que no puedo explicar, porque el amor no se explica, el amor te arrasa, te lleva y solo podes pensar en esa persona, en lo que siente, en lo que piensa. También mientras ames, debes estar dispuesto a perder, es ilógico pero es así, cuando uno ama entrega todo sabiendo que va a perder en algún momento. Todo lo absurdo, lo ilógico, lo idiota, lo que si estarías consiente no harías pero lo haces de todas formas, eso es el amor._

 _Le pedí a Albus que me despierte antes de irse, que no deje que duerma, porque si me levantaba y él no estaba a mi lado iba a sentir que todo era un sueño. No fue necesario porque me levanté antes que él. Abrí los ojos y me sentí aliviada sabiendo que aún estaba al lado mío, miré la hora y eran las 5 de la mañana, ya debía irse, Umbridge se levantaba muy temprano, no podía encontrar a Albus._

 _Lo tuve que despertar, rápidamente se levantó, Fawkes estaba durmiendo en mi escritorio, esperando a su dueño. Debíamos despedirnos, sabía que no iba a volver a verlo, no hasta que el año escolar terminara o Umbridge se vaya o la guerra termine. Conclusión: un largo tiempo._

 _Estábamos en mi oficina, abrazados, no podía soltarlo, sabía que debía pero no podía, quizas era la última vez que lo veía. Él tocó mi rostro, mis mejillas, mis labios "quiero recordarte" me dijo_

 _"cuídate mucho, y no hagas nada estúpido" le rogé agarrando su rostro para que me miré a los ojos_

 _"lo prometo y tu tampoco hagas nada estúpido, ignora a Umbridge" me pidió y yo fruncí el ceño, Albus rio "prométemelo Min"_

 _"lo prometo" dijo besándolo "pero si alguien mete un escarabato en su oficina yo no tengo nada que ver" sonreí_

 _"fuiste tu?" rio, su risa me llenaba el corazón "ten cuidado Minerva" me dijo más serio "no quiero que Umbridge sospeche nada de ti, los niños te necesitan" me dijo._

 _Nos volvimos abrazar, tan fuerte que sentí que nuestros cuerpos podían fundirse en uno. Lo besé de nuevo, quería que sepa cuanto lo amaba._

 _"te amo, ten cuidado!" dije despidiéndolo, estábamos agarrados de las manos, en ese momento Fawkes vuela sobre mí hasta el hombro de Albus, el fénix me miró y con su pico acarició mi mejilla_

 _"a tí también te extrañaré Fawkes, cuida a Albus" le pedí, nos miramos una última vez._

 _Tocaron la puerta, rápido, con desesperación. Albus me miró fijo_

 _"te amo Min! ten cuidado" me dijo soltando mis manos_

 _"Minerva Querida!" dijo Umbridge tocando la puerta con más fuerza_

 _"te amo!" le susurré cerrando los ojos, sentí la explosión y vi el color rojo detrás de mis parpados_

 _"Profesora McGonagall!" repitió Umbridge con más fuerza_

 _Abrí los ojos, ni Albus ni Fawkes estaban ahí, fui hacía la puerta y la abrí_

 _"que estabas haciendo Minerva que tardaste tanto?" preguntó entrando a mi oficina_

 _"bueno días Dolores" contesté entre dientes "estaba acostada, no me siento muy bien"_

 _Umbridge no dijo nada, continuó mirando mi oficina, como buscando algo._

 _"Los Examinadores han llegado, están preguntando por ti" dijo con cara de asco_

 _Me había olvidado, hoy llegaban los examinadores para los exámenes de T.I.M.O.S de quinto año_

 _"por supuesto" dije "enseguida bajo al desayuno" dije abriendo la puerta para que se vaya_

 _"Dumbledore tenía lo mismo en su oficina" dijo frunciendo el seño, señalando un cuadro_

 _"si" conteste "fue un regalo de Navidad" era la foto que Albus pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y no reíamos, Hogwarts estaba de fondo._

 _"hmmm" contestó_

 _"debo cambiarme Dolores" dije, todavía con la puerta abierta_

 _"si claro, te espero abajo" y se fue de mi oficina_

"Después de eso te aturdió, maldita bruja" gruño Harry apretando los puños

"si, fue dan gran cobardía lo que hizo" dijo Minerva, dejando la taza de té en la mesa

"yo estaba durmiendo en ese momento, pero escuche todos los rumores al día siguiente" dijo Ginny sentándose en la mesa con Albus en su cadera

"nosotros lo vimos desde la torre de Astronomía" dijo Hermione, sentada junto a Ron.

Estaban en la casa de Harry y Ginny, Hugo y Lily estaban durmiendo en la habitación de Lily, Albus estaba con su mamá, James y Rose estaban jugando en el suelo, Teddy estaba sentado junto a Harry.

"fue horrible, estaban hiriendo a nuestra profesora, queriéndose llevar a Hagrid y los examinadores estaban preocupados por el examen" dijo Ron

"yo no recuerdo nada, me levanté y estaba en el hospital" contó Minerva


End file.
